Dil Toh Pagal Hai
by DivaNims
Summary: Brand new story on my favorite couple Sachvi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Brand new story on my favorite couple Sachvi**

* * *

**It's Dark and very silent, absolutely no sign of people even strolling nearby...Two people sitting under a banyan tree**

" Yar Minku baithe baithe kantala aa gaya yar "

Minku: Haan seth kitte dino se apun logon ka dhandha manda chal rela hai aur tum jitta kamate ho seth uttaach daaru mein nikaal dete ho

"Chup kar gadhe ke bacche (lifts a bottle of alcohol), Arey ye na hoti toh apun aaj jinda nahi hota re"

Minku: Pee lo pee lo jitta pineka hai pee lo kal se vo Pascal bhi tum ko khaali phukat kuchh nahi dega

And he saw a man running towards them

Minku: Ye aadmi lagta hai lafda kiyela hai seth

The man came to them and sat down

"Dekho mujhe bacha lo mere pichhey police lagi hai, is bakse (box) mein 80 crore ke heere hain tum mujhe unse bacha lo toh main tumhe 10 % de dunga" said the man

Minku: Aye master shakal se yede dikhte hain hum log par apun ki shakal pe mat jana tune bola ki isme 80 crore ke heere hain aur apun ne maan liya?

The man opens the box and it really contaimed the diamonds

" Thik hai par apun teri jaan bachayega uska khaali 10 taka(percent)..."

Man: Toh 20 % le lena

"Aye Mamu ,Sachin dikhta yeda hai , par hai nahi tereko agar chhupna hai toh 50-50 warna cut le idhar se "

Man: Chalega,lekin pehle tum mujhe kahin chhupa do

Sachin: Chal

And he brought him to his own house and hides him and again came out when he heard the sound of police vehicle he was about to escape when a person pointed the gun on his head from behind

"Hilne ki koshish bhi mat karna ,haath upar...maine kaha haath upar "

And he puts his hands up

"Mudo "

Sachin turned

Sachin: Ma..ma...ma...madam wo apun wo...

"Shut up !Joseph kahan hai "

Sachin: Accha wo madam wo Pascal ka bhai Joseph wo apun ko kya pata Pascal se puchho uska ghar bhi do gali chhodke hai, apun chalta hai

"Shut up! Wo Joseph jiske haath haath mein 80 crore ke heeron ka baksa (box) tha "

Sachin: Heere !Kaunse heere kayke heere apun ko kuchh nahi pata apun ko kuchh nahi pata apun chalta hai

"Hilne ki koshish bhi mat karna,Ghar kahan hai tumhara? "

Sachin: Ghar wo ghar nahi hai apun ka

"Seedhi tarah batao ki ghar kahan hai tumhara "

Sachin: Batata hun na madam,batata hun

And he took her to his house .

"Talaashi lo iske ghar ki " said the officer

The police searched for every place but didn't found Joseph

"Madam ghar mein toh koi nahi hai"said a sub inspector

But the lady police officer's eye fell on a locket she picked it up and shows to Sachin

"Ye locket tumhara hai ? "

Sachin: Wo ye mera

"Jo sawal ek baar mein puchhun uska jawab ek hi baar mein diya karo,ye locket tumhara hai ?"

Sachin: Nahi nahi madam apun locket vocket pehen ke kya karega

"Iska matlab ye locket Joseph ka hai, aur vo yahan aaya tha...aur tumhine usey bhagaya hai ...Salaskar isko leke chalo yahan se "

Sachin: Arey nahi nahi madam mereko madam nahi pata ko kaun Joseph aur vo kidhar gaya

But she moved from there without listening to him

* * *

**IN THE POLICE STATION **

**With a slap on his face Sachin sat onto the chair **

Sachin(crying): Arey mereko itta maara itta maara,par main ek baat hi toh bol raha madam mereko nahi pata ki kidhar hai Joseph

"Phir Jhooth ACP Purvi Shekhawat se koi jhooth bole ye usey bilkul pasand nahi,seedhi tarah se ye bata do ki Joseph kahan hai "

Sachin: Arey madam mereko nahi pata ki Joseph kidhar hayab ho gaya main toh bas usko apni kholi mein leke gaya tha,usne mere ko bola ki agar main usko police se bacha leta hun toh wo merko 50 taka (percent) dega toh main maan gaya aur khaali apni kholi mein chhupne ko jagah di phir main wahan usey chhupake gali mein aaya toh aapne mujhe pakad liya

Purvi: Agar wo wahan se gayab ho gaya toh tumhe kuchh bata ke nahi gaya

Sachin: Wo apun ko kayko batayega madam...ab toh apun ne sab sach bata diya na toh apun ko chhod do

Purvi: Hmm...Salaskar chhod do isey...

Salaskar opens his hand-cuffs And he was about to go when Purvi noticed something on his back

Purvi: Stop ...mudo

Sachin: Ab kya hua

Purvi: Shirt utaro

Sachin: Kya?Madam apun aisa waisa kuchh kaam nahi karta hai haan

Purvi: Shut up! Kaha na shirt utaaro

Sachin: Kayko ijjat..ka phaaluda...(and he saw Purvi in anger)...Utaarta hai Utaarta hai ...

He removed his shirt

Purvi: Ghumo

And he turned .Purvi came near him and put up hairs

Purvi: Ye peeth(back) aur kaan(ears) ke upar jo nishan hai wo pehle se hai ?

Sachin: Merko jyada toh yaad nahi par haan bachpan se hai

Purvi: Theek hai kapde pehen lo

Sachin: Chalta hai madam

Purvi: Jaane ke liye kisne kaha ?

Sachin: Ab kya baaki hai ?

Purvi: Tum kaam kya karte ho ?

Sachin: chhota mota mechanic hai madam apun,tumhari gaadi ko kabhi jarurat padegi toh yaad karna

Purvi: Uski zarurat mujhe nahi tumhe hogi

Sachin: Aapka kehne ka matlab kya hai ?

Purvi: Matlab ki ye ki Police ki madat karo ,humare liye kaam karo badle mein 40000 rupye salery aur rehne ki jagah alag se

Sachin: Aap mereko ullu bana rahe ho madam

Purvi: Nahi jo maine kaha bilkul thik kaha

Sachin: Mujhe kya karna hoga ji

Purvi: Wo main tumhe baad me bataungi pehle bolo karoge kaam

Sachin: Mahine ke 40 hajar toh sapne mein bhi nahi soche apun ne ,Aap jo bologe wo karunga ji ,Kapde dho dunga,bartan saaf kar dunga jo bologe wo kar dunga

Purvi: Us sab ki zarurat nahi hai filhal tum mere saath mere ghar chal rahe ho,Diwte isey meri gadi mein bitha do main aa rahi hun

Diwte: Ho madam

Diwte took Sachin along with him

Salaskar: Madam aapne us mechanic ko 40000 rs mahine kaam pe toh rakh liya lekin uska karoge kya ?Aur 40000 kuchh zyada nahi hai ?aap usko kahan se dengi 40000

Purvi:Salaskar mujhe us aadmi ki zarurat hai aur usey 40000 ka laalach nahi deti toh wo rukta?bilkul nahi ...aur filhaal i need him...

Salaskar: Par aap uska karengi kya ?

Purvi: Waqt aane pe sab pata chal jayega ...

* * *

**IN PURVI'S HOUSE **

**Purvi came to her house along with Sachin **

Purvi: Tum chalo mujhe ek kaam hai

**Sachin rang the bell and a lady opens the door.**

"Arey itti raat ko tu kaun he re ?Madam nahi hai ghar pe "

Sachin: Tum kaun ho ?

"Oho Sarla bai ke ghar pe aake sarla bai se hi puchh rahe ho ki main kaun hun,Sarla bai hai mera naam "

And Sachin straight away got inside and sat on the car

Sachin: Aaj se apun tumhara naya maalik hai

Sarla: Maalik ?Shakal dekhi hai aaine mein,theher jaa madam ko aa jaane de phir batati hai main tereko

Purvi came there

Sarla: Accha hua madam ki tum aa gayi ye dekho na kaun lafanga ghus aaya hai andar

Purvi: Sarla bai aaj se ye yahin rahega isi ghar mein,guest room saaf karwaiye iske liye

Sarla: Par

Purvi: Jao Sarla bai

Sarla bai went from there

Sachin: Waise madam aapne bataya nahi mujhe kya karna hai ?

Purvi : Kaha na waqt aane pe bata dungi ab apne kamre mein jaake so jao


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi came out for the Breakfast **

Purvi: Sarla bai !

Sarla: Ho Taai

Purvi: Sarla bai wo ladka wo jaag gaya kya ?

Sarla: Kaun tai

Purvi: Sarla tai ! Wahi jise main kal leke aayi hun

Sarla: Nahi re tai abhi tak nahi utha wo...

Purvi: Toh uthao usey

Sarla: Taai wo lekin...

Purvi: Tum nahi uthaogi ?

Sarla: Zau de na taai ...

Purvi: Main hi uthake laati usey

Sarla: Taai taai suno toh

But Purvi left from there to Sachin's room .She saw Sachin sleeping

Purvi(patting his back): Suno ! Utho ...

Sachin: Sone de na re Minku

Purvi : Minku nahi hun main utho ...arey utho

Sachin: Arey yar neend aa rahi hai minku tu jaa yahan se

Purvi: Minku my foot !...

She took his hand in hers and started pulling it

Sachin: Kya hai yaar Minku !...

And she pulled him up with so much force that he fell on her..and they shared an eyelock

_Iss lamhe ko rok doon_  
_Yaa main khud ko is mein jhonk doon_  
_Kya karun.. kya karun.. kya karun..._  
_Iss lamhe.. main kuchh bhi jaanu na_

_(Naina naina laage...)_

_Tose naina jab se mile_  
_Tose naina jab se mile_  
_Bann gaye silsile_

_Bann gaye silsile_

_Tose naina jab se mile_..

Sachin(got up ): Wo apun ko...ma...maaf kar do ji madam ji

Purvi: Koi baat nahi ...suno tum jaldi se naha ke bahar nashta karne ke liye aa jao thik hai

Sachin: Nahana zaroori hai ji ?

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Nahi nahya to chalega nahi kya

Purvi : Jao

Sachin : Haan haan jaata hai na ji

And he ran into the washroom

* * *

**ON THE BREAKFAST TABLE **

Purvi: Sarla bai nashta lagao

Sachin came there

Sachin: Arey baap re itta sara nashta ek se ek item ye poha,pakode ,aaloo Parathe

Purvi(smiles): Tumhe pasand aaya

Sachin: Haan ye sab apun ka favorite item hai

Purvi: Sarla bai,mera nashta ho gaya khaana lagao inke liye

Sarla bai served the food and Sachin ate all of it

Sachin: Aur do na Sarla bai

Sarla: Aur ? Ye itta sara khaane ke baad aur ?Kha khaa ke puri rasoi ka saaman khatam kar diya aur kya khayega re ?

Sachin: Haan main aur khaunga, mera pet nahi bhara

Purvi: Sarla bai aur khana banaiye aur isey pet bhar ke khilaiye

Sarla: Par...

Purvi(in Sarla's ears): Do chaar din se bhuka tha Sarla bai

Sarla: Tumko kaise maalum

Purvi: Aankhon mein dikh raha hai iske,chalo chalo fatafat(to Sachin), Tumhe jitna khaana hai na aaram se pet bhar ke khaao aur phir seedha mere kamre mein chale aana thik hai

Sachin: Haan madam

After sometime Sachin went to Purvi

Sachin: Haan madam boliye

Purvi: Haan...kya naam tha tumhara..

Sachin: Jee Sachin

Purvi: Sachin ye kapde lo (giving him clothes ) inhe pehenke aao

Sachin: Ye kapde nahi madam itne mehnge kapde Main nahi pehan sakta ji

Purvi: Tumhe ye kapde pehhenne hi padenge

Sachin: Lekin main ye kapde nahi pehen sakta ji

Purvi: Arey tum koi bhi baat ek baar mein kyun nahi sunte maine kaha na ki ye kapde pehno matlab pehno

Sachin: Thik hai

Sachin was still there

Purvi: Jao

Sachin: Aapke saamne

Purvi went outside .Sachin changed the clothes and came in front of him.

Purvi saw him

Purvi: Perfect !

Sachin: Kya hua madam ji ...maine kaha tha na ji ki maine kabhi aise kapdon mein accha nahi lagunga dekha na ji vo ji

Purvi: Arey wo baat nahi hai...tum in kapdon mein Bahot acche lag rahe ho

Sachin: Sach mein ?

Purvi: Haan ...ye tie...tie bandhna nahi aata na tumhe ...lao main baandh deti hun...ek bar mein dekh lo har roz nahi baandhungi

Sachin: Har roz kyun ye...

Purvi (kept her finger on his lips): Shh... Bahot bolte ho tum

Sachin: Wo...

And she tied the tie for him and he was lost in her eyes

Purvi: Ho gaya ab perfect hai ..Ab meri baat ko gaur se suno

Sachin: Haanji

Purvi: Tumhara naam kya hai ?

Sachin: Aapko bhulne ki bimari hai kya madam ji ...Abhi toh bataya maine

Purvi: Shut up mere sawalon ka seedha seedha jawab diya karo

Sachin: Sachin naam hai ji mera

Purvi: Lekin ab se tumhara naam sirf Sachin nahi Sachin ke saath Singh Rathore bhi hai

Sachin: Samjha nahi main kuchh...

Purvi: Samjhati hun, is sheher ke mashoor businesses man Mr Vikram Singh Rathore ke pote Sachin Singh Rathore ko bachpan mein kisine agwa kar liya tha uski bahot dhoondh hui lekin koi natija nahi mila, Unke bete aur bahu ki toh ek car accident mein maut ho gayi,us waqt Vikram ji ko ye bataya gaya tha ki unki pote ki maut ho gayi hai,lekin haal hi mein unhe ek suraag mila hai ki Sachin Singh Rathore zinda aur usey dhoondhne waale ko 5 crore ka inaam milega

Sachin: Samajh gaya ji aap chaahti hain ki apun wahan Sachin Singh Rathore banke jaaye aur sare 5 crore aapko mil jaayen

Purvi: Shut up !Main ek imandar police officer hun aur aise khayalat bhi mere dimag mein nahi aate... Mujhe wo paise waise nahi chahiye

Sachin: Toh phir aap wahan mujhe kyun bhejna chaahti hain

Purvi: Uski 2 wajah hai ...pehli toh ye ki Vikram Singh ji ka koi waris nahi hai iskiye unki jaaydaad par unke kuchh bharosemand aadmiyon ki nazar hai jis se unki jaan ko aur dusri ye ki wo jo 80 crore ke heere they wo heere chori nahi huye balki chori karwaye gaye Joseph unhe ke wafadaron mein se ek tha jisne kisIke kehne par un heeron ko churaya hai, Agar main yunhi jaake unse sawal jawab karungi toh sach ka pata kabhi nahi chalega isliye main ye chaahti hun ki tum meri madat karo us ghar mein Sachin Singh Rathore banke jao aur sach pata karne ki koshish karo

Sachin: Par jab unko sach ka pata chalega ki apun unka pota nahi hai toh unko kitna bura lagega

Purvi: Tum thik keh rahe ho lekin is waqt mere liye unki jaan bachaane se zyada zaroori kuchh bhi nahi hai

Sachin: Wo bhi hai ...thik hai main ye kaam karunga

Purvi: Lekin usme ek problem hai

Sachin: Kya

Purvi: Tum..Mera matlab hai tumhare bolne ka ye taur tarika ye dhang ye sab kuchh badalna padega complete grooming karni padegi tumhari...thodi mehnat lagegi ...par chalega...itna bhi mushkil nahi hai

Sachin: Lekin madam ji ye kaam toh aap kisi padhe likhe actor se bhi karwa sakti thi phir apun j jaise chhote mote mechanic se kyun ?

Purvi: Do karan hai pehla ye ki har kisi actor ki peeth aur kaan ke upar nishan nahi hota jo Sachin Singh Rathore ke badan pe tha jab wo 5 baras ke they

Sachin: Wo toh make up se bhi banaya ja sakta hai

Purvi: Haan lekin har kisi ki aakhon mein imandari nahi dikhti mujhe

Sachin: Aur agar maine aapko dhoka de diya toh ?

Purvi: Nahi doge aur itna bharosa hai mujhe tumpar

Sachin smiled

Purvi: Gaadi chalani aati hai ?

Sachin: Jee aati hai jee

Purvi: toh phir aaj shaam me tum mujhe drive pe ...mera matlab hai ghumane le chaloge

Sachin: Main aapko ?

Purvi: Haan haan tum mujhe nahi toh kya main is Sarla bai se kahungi

Sachin: Jee accha thik hai ji

* * *

**Sachvi were outside the house **

Purvi(handling him keys): Ye lo chalo chalao gaadi

Sachin took the keys and was about to open the door when

Purvi: Ruko !

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Tumhare saath me ek ladki khadi hai aur tum khud ke liye darwaza khol rahe ho

Sachin:Toh kya karna hoga mereko ?

Purvi: Jab tumhare saath koi aur jaa raha ho especially jab wo ladki ho toh tum pehle uske liye darwaza khologe samjhe tum chalo kholo

Sachin opens the door for her

Purvi: Ab jaake dusri taraf se baitho

He sat into the car

Sachin: Ab

Purvi: Ab gaadi chalao

Sachin starts the car but

Purvi: Ruko

Sachin: Ab kya hua ?

Purvi: Tum mere driver ho ?

Sachin: Nahi

Purvi: Toh phir gaadi aise chalaoge ...jaise ye gaadi chalaake tum saari duniya pe ehsaan kar rahe ho ,is gaadi ke pure maalik tum ho

Sachin starts the car and drove it after some time the car stopped

Purvi: Arey ye gaadi apne aap kaise ruk gayi ?

Purvi looked at Sachin

Sachin: Samajh gaya

Both got out of the car and Sachin started looking for the defect but after sometime it started raining

Sachin: Aaila kya timing hai

Purvi: Oh fish !

Sachin: Fish nahi baarish

Purvi was about to get into the car when Sachin held his hand

Sachin: Arey madam is baarish ka maza na liya toh kya liya

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin: Batata hai

Sachin(while repairing): Rum raagta rigiri raagta rum

_Dilbara eh dilbara, apun ki tu, apan tera_  
_Tujhse dil lagaaun, main bhi family banaaun_  
_Ab yehi toh bas iraada hai mera_  
_Dilbara eh dilbara, apun ki tu, apan tera_  
_Tujhse dil lagaaun, main bhi family banaaun_  
_Ab yehi toh bas iraada hai mera_

(And he holds her hand both dance )

_Saala hai, na koyi saali hai, kholi hai magar woh khaali hai_

_Rum raagta rigiri raagta rum_

_Saala hai, na koyi saali hai, kholi hai magar woh khaali hai_  
_Sapna hai, na koyi apna hai, na ghar waali hai_  
_Tu akeli, main akela, boondon ka laga hai mela_  
_Aake mera ghar basa zara_  
_Dilbara eh dilbara, apun ki tu, apan tera_

(Purvi pulls him into the car she smiled but hided it )

Sachin: Aye madam Dilbara, has hi rahi ho toh khul ke haso ...apni ye harkato se kam se kqm tumhare chehre pe smile toh aaya

Purvi: Chalo

Sachin: Kidhar

Purvi: HOTEL STARDUST

Sachin: Aaila wo toh sabse mehnga hotel udar kayko apan wo Borivali mein shanta rao ka mast dhabba hai udhar chalte hain khaana bhi accha milega aur Ishtaaar dusht se toh 10 taka kam mein

Purvi: Sachin Singh Rathore hotel Stardust

Sachin: Thik hai apun ko kya apun toh tumhara paisa bacha raha tha

* * *

**IN STARDUST HOTEL (some part is from movie rangeela)**

Purvi : Chalo

Sachin(to the waitor): Khaane ko kidhar milega ?

Waitor: That way sir

Sachin: Kidhar baithneka hai idhar baithogi ?

They sat down

Sachin(to the waitor ): Aye tambi idhar aa

Waitor: Would you like to have something sir

Sachin: Ya nice nice

Waitor:Would you like to place some order sir ?

Sachin: Thank you Thank you

Purvi: Wo puchh raha hai ki tum kya khaoge?

Sachin: Arey aisa kya toh hindi mein bolneka na...Ek kaam kar usal pav ,Pav bhaji ,birayani aur jinda chawal leke aa jaa

Purvi: Sachin ye sab nahi milta yahan

Sachin: Nahi milta main tumko pehle hi bola tha na madam chalo apun chalta hai idhar se

Purvi: Shut up! excuse me place an order for Beetroot Kurma ,Veg Mussakka,

Waitor: That's all ?

Purvi : Yes

Sachin: Aur sun na zara pankha chala na

Waitor: A.C on hai sir

Sachin: Toh usko idhar ghuma na

Waitor went from there after sometime the order came

Sachin was about to eat it but Purvi stopped him...

Purvi: Ruko

Sachin: Kyu, bhook laga hai ..

Purvi: Washroom us taraf hai haath dhoke aao

Sachin: Apna haath ekdam saaf hai

Purvi: Basic manners mein aata hai haath dhoke aao

Sachvi came back after washing their hands

Sachin: Ab khaun ...

Purvi: Ruko ye kapda apne pairon pe bichha ke phir khana shuru karo

Sachin did it And was about to eat it when Purvi again stopped him

Purvi: Haath se nahi

Sachin: Toh phir ?

Purvi: Meea matlab hai chhuri aur kaante se (showing him), is tarah se dekho

Sachin tried again and again to cut and pick it up by knife and fork but was unsuccessful to do it

Purvi: Tum haath se hi khaao ,kuchh waqt lagega tumhe sikhane mein

* * *

A/N: Special note for Coco gIRL if you r using laptop /tablet u'll find the sign up option in the extreme right hand side corner one and if you are using mobile than click on the more option in which u'll find login/sign up

Than u can sign up

Once ur account is created on FanFiction u can review and it will appear in blue ,pm me (private message me ) if u still have some doubts


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviewing... and here is the next chapter **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin was in his room when Sarla Tai was passing by his room**

Sachin: Sarla tai

Sarla : Ho !

Sachin: Tumhare paas sui dhaaga hai kya ?

Sarla: Mere paas toh nahi hai kayko chahiye tereko ?

Sachin: Wo kamiz thoda phat gaya is waste

Sarla : Thik hai madam se leke deti hai tereko

Sachin: Sarla bai

Sarla: Kya hua

Sachin: Wo haldi hoga kya ghar mein

Sarla: Ab haldi kayko chahiye ?

Sachin: Wo paon mein thoda cut gaya toh ...

Sarla: Arey deva ruk theher main deti hai sui dhaga bhi aur dawa bhi

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

**Purvi was searching for something in her almirah ...**

Purvi: Arey sari ke sath ka blouse mil hi nahi raha ...kal shaam ki party mein yahi sari pehenni thi ..

And she was searching the blouse and finally found it

Purvi: Offo ! Iska toh hook hi nikla hai

and she kept the blouse on the bed and Sarla bai came in

Purvi: Kya hua tai ?

Sarla : Wo jo mechanic hai na uska kameez phat gaya hai aur sui dhaga maangta hai ,tumhare paas hai kya tai?

Purvi: Ek minute ruko

And she took out some bag and took out the shirts from the bag and kept it on the bed she also took out some other shirts

Sarla: Ye sab kya hai Tai ?

Purvi: Usko bolo ki ye shirt phatne pe unhe seena band kare aur kuchh naye kapde hain jo main uske liye laayi thi ye sab le jao..

Sarla: Abhi leke jaati hai phir usko haldi bhi toh deneka hai

Purvi:Haldi kyun ?

Sarla: Wo uska paanv kat gaya hai na us waaste

Purvi took out a first aid box

Purvi: Usey kaho ki iska istemal kare warna chaar paison ke piche pair katana padega,bewakoof kahinka ,Le jao ye sab

And Sarla bai took away the shirts from the bed along with the blouse

Sarla bai came to Sachin and handled him the shirts

Sarla: Ye madam ne bheja hai tere waaste

Sachin looked at the shirts but when He found the blouse in it

Sachin: Ye kisne bheja hai ?

Sarla(looking at the first aid box ): Ye , madam ne ...(but when she looked at the blouse she smiled a bit)

Sachin(shouting): Ye kaunse tarike ka mazak hai Apun ko nahi pasand keh deta hai apun...Kahan ghus ke baithi ho madam ji aap bahar kyun nahi aati

Purvi came out after listening his voice

Purvi:Kya hua chillate kyun ho ?

Sachin: Dekho ,dekho inki besharmi upar se puchhti hai kya hua ?Kya sochhke bheji aapne apni chiz humare paas

Purvi: Arey ajib aadmi ho arey tumhare fayde ke liye bheji hai ,istemaal karoge toh aaram milega

Sachin(showing the blouse): Oh **madam** apun istemaal karega isko,apun kya ladies hai jo isko istemaal karega

Purvi: Arey chillane ki kya zarurat hai galati se aa gaya tumhare paas

Sachin: Chillayega nahi toh Kya chhup rahega Sachin naam hai apun ka apun ki bhi koi ijjat hai

Purvi: Chillana band karo,itni zor zor se chilla chilla ke pura mohalla ikattha kar loge agar ek lavs aur bola toh bathroom mein band kar dungi samjhe ...kaha na galati se aa gaya lao do mujhe

Sachin: Apun kya karega tumhari chiz rakhke rakho apne paas

Sachin went from there

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was in her room and looking at a photograph ...her eyes were filled with tears she wasn't even aware about the fact that Sachin was standing behind her **

Sachin: Madam ji wo

And the frame fell from her hand and she turned and immediately wiped her tears

Purvi : Kuchh chaiye tha tumhe ?

Sachin : Haan wo apun ko..Ye kya aap ro rahe they madam ji ?

Purvi: Nahi aisi koi baat nahi

Sachin: Nahi madam ji aap ro rahe they wo aansu(pointing towards her eyes)

Purvi: Nahi Kaha na nahi ro rahi thi ,tum kisi kaam se aaye they ?

Sachin: Madam ji Salman Khan Bhai keh gaye hain ki Khoobsurat ladkiyan jab jhoot bolti hain toh aur bhi khoobsurat lagti hain

Purvi: Sachin...

Sachin: Arey tum gussa nahi honeka madam apun toh dialogue maar raha tha ...Wo Hum aapke hain kaun...

Purvi: Kya kaam se aaye they ?Jaldi batao aur jao yahan se

Sachin: Haan wo apun wo thank you aur sorry dono bolne ko aaya tha

Purvi: Thank you aur sorry kisliye ?

Sachin: Tumne sikhaya na madam ki galati ho toh maafi ko Sorry bolna ka aur koi kuchh de toh Thank you bolneka toh wo...subah wala baat ke liye Sorry aur thank you wo shirt ke liye

Purvi: Koi baat nahi

Sachin smiled and was about to go when Purvi turned and was picking up the pieces of the broken Frame and a glass cut her finger...

Purvi: Aah !

Sachin:Arey madam tumhara toh haath kat gaya ...ruko ...Sarla bai Sarla bai ...

Purvi: Sarla bai nahi hai ghar mein

Sachin: Accha toh ruko main baraf aur wo dawa ka baksa(box) leke aata hai

Sachin went from there and brought the first aid box and ice for her

He started healing Purvi's hand

Sachin: Madam wo ek baat puchhun tumko bura na lage toh

Purvi: Puchho

Sachin: Is ghar mein kya sirf aurtan hi aurtan hai,matlab ke mardan nahi hai kya ?

Purvi: Kya matlab ?

Sachin: Matlab ki tymhara koi rishtedar bhai bandhu...

Purvi: Is ghar mein aurtan hi aurtaan hain...baki ...Sab mar chuke

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Tumne wo kitaaben li aur padhne ki koshish ki ?

Sachin: Haan li na wo padh raha hai apun

Purvi: Dekho Sachin ,Sachin Singh Rathore 12 saal ki umar mein angrezon se bhi acchi angrezi bol lete they,is liye tumhara angrezi sikhna bahot zaruri hai, Sikhne se yaad aaya...tumhe ek aur chiz sikhana bahot zaruri hai

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Dance

Sachin: Dance toh bahot accha kar leta hai apun us din dikhaya tha na

Purvi: Waisa dance nahi ... tumhe confuse hone ki zarurat nahi...main duty se aaun tab tak tum padho ...main shaam me aake sunungi ki tumne kya seekha ...phir main tumhe sikhaungi ki dance kya hita hai thik hai

Sachin: Thik hai ji

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi returns from her work**

Sachin: Arey madam ji you come

Purvi: Haan Sachin main toh wapas aa gayi lekin tum mujhe batao tumne kuchh padha ?

Sachin: Yes madam ji your go after i full book read

Purvi starts laughing

Sachin: Madam ji you laugh why? Ice wear i full book read

Purvi: Ice wear nahi ... I swear Sachin kal se angrezi main tumhe sikhaungi warna tum angrezi ka pata nahi kya haal kar doge

Sachin: O.k madam ji you me teach english

Purvi: Apni zuban mein bolo

Sachin: Kal se aap apun ko angrezi sikhaiye

Purvi: Sachin ji , Sachin Singh Rathore , jab 12 saal ke they na toh unme us waqt itni pyaari pyaari aadayen thi ki wo sab ka man moh lete they isliye angrezi sikho ya na sikho ye tapori bhasha ka istemaal nahi karoge tum

Sachin: Ji barobar...matlab thik hai madam ji apun...main dhyaan rakhunga...

Purvi: Good accha main haath muh dhoke aati hun phir tumhari dance class shuru hogi

Sachin: Yes yes very o.k very o.k

Purvi went from there and after sometime came back ...she was in a red dress..

Sachin: Ek chiz bolega madam ji ?

Purvi: Hmm kaho

Sachin : Aap bahot bahot acche lag rahe ho is dress mein

Purvi : Thank you Sachin, ab dance pe aayen

She played a music on the drive

Purvi : Dhyan rakho, jab bhi kaha jaaye ki dance karna hai,toh woh bina partner ke nahi hota

Sachin: Kya karna hoga mere ko

Purvi: Sabse pehle tum ek ladki ke paas aaoge aur uske saamne haath badha ke puchhoge "May I have the pleasure to dance with you beautiful lady " chalo puchho

Sachin: Mai Aai Hab the peelajur to daanch with you boootiful lady

Purvi: Mashallah! Tumhari angrezi!... kal se mujhe hi sikhaani padegi kasam se...accha chhodo

And she took one of his hands and holded it and kept the other hand on her waist

Sachin: Arey ye kya kar rahi hain madam apun...main..

Purvi: Tum chhup raho...jab ladka aur ladki saath dance karte hain toh yahi position hogi samjhe...chalo karo dance

Sachin: Aap hilne doge toh karega na...

Purvi: Haan chalo

**_Pehli nazar mein_**  
**_Kaise jaado kar diya_**  
**_Tera ban baita hai_**  
**_Mera jiya_**  
**_Jaane kya hoga_**  
**_Kya hoga kya pata_**  
**_Is pal ko milke_**  
**_Aa jee le zara_**

**_Mein hoon yahan_**  
**_Tu hai yahan_**  
**_Meri bahon mein aa_**  
**_Aa bhi ja_**  
**_O jaan-e-jaan_**  
**_Dono jahan_**  
**_Meri bahon mein aa_**  
**_Bhool Ja aa_**

**_O jaan-e-jaan_**  
**_Dono jahan_**  
**_Meri bahon mein aa_**  
**_Bhool Ja aa_**

**Both of them were lost in each other so muchh that they didnt even realized when the music a door bell rung and Purvi got imbalanced and was about to fall when Sachin held her and she was again lost in him.**

"Ye kya ho raha hai Purvi"

With that voice both seperated

Purvi : Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain ?

"Ye ladka kaun hai"

Purvi: Koi bhi ho aapko ye sudden intrest kyun aa gaya hai isme

"Meri baat ka seedha jawab diya karo Purvi"

Purvi: Mr Shekhawat aap yahan jis kaam se aaye hain wo keejiye aur laut jaiye apni family ke paas

And the man was about to slap Purvi when she held his hand

Purvi: Mr Shekhawat aap mujhpe wo haq nahi rakhte ab...

and she went inside gave him a packet and signed some papers and handed over to him

Purvi: Jaa sakte hain aap

" Kya main jaan sakta hun ye ladka kaun hai ?"

Purvi: Pati hain mere aur kuchh ?

"Tumne shadi kar li aur mujhe batana zaruri nahi samjha "

Purvi: Aapne bhi toh apni zindagi ka itna bada faisla le liya aur mujhe batana bhi zaruri nahi samjha ...aapne bhi toh nahi puchha Mr Shekhawat

: Suno(to Sachin ) kya naam hai tumhara

Purvi :Naam jaanke kya katenge aap

Mr Shekhawat(yells): Main tumse nahi is se baat kar raha hun you stay of it ...(again to Sachin) naam kya hai tumhara

Sachin looked into Purvi's eyes and saw her pleading with her eyes

Sachin: Jee wo...Sachin,Sachin Singh Rathore

Mr Shekhawat: Kya kaam karte ho

Sachin: Hotels ka buisness hai humara...

Mr Shekhawat: Main tumse kuchh akele mein baat karna chaahta hun

Sachin went along with him outside the house

Mr Shekhawat: Dekho tum kaun ho kaise ho ye main nahi jaanta lekin haan Purvi pe pura bharosa hai mujhe usne tumhe chuna hai toh pura wishvaas hai mujhe ki usne heera chuna hai...main ye toh nahi kehta bete ki usey duniya bhar ki dhan daulat khushiyan dena,bas ye kehta hun ki usey wo dena jo main usey kabhi nahi de paaya,dher saara pyaar...bas

He extended his hand

Mr Shekhawat: Waada karo beta ki usey tum bahot pyaar doge bahot pyaar

Sachin looks at Purvi and holds Mr Shekhawat's hand

Sachin: Hum waada karte hain aapse aap befikar rahiye

And Mr Shekhawat smiled and went from there while here on other side Purvi ran into her room and Sachin came to him

Sachin: Aye Dilbara madam dekha tumne apun ne kya mast acting kiyela hai tumhare baap ke saamne

Purvi who was in tears

Purvi: Mera koi baap nahi hai

Sachin: Aye jhoot nahi bolneka haan jhoot nahi bolneka ...tumhara baap hi tha wo tabhi tum uska naam le rahi thi...waise tum bhi mast hain haan kya solid jawab diyela matlab apun tumhara pati ...waise apun ne bhi kya acting kiyela hai usko sahi me laga ki apun tumhara pati hai

Purvi was in tears and she was crying

Sachin: Arey arey roneka nahi madam...apun kuchh bhi dekh sakta hai bas kisi aurat ka aankhon mein aansu nahi dekh sakta dil mein kuchh kuchh hota hai

Sachin held her hand and she kept her head on his shoulder

Sachin: Waise madam ji apun ko haq toh nahi lekin bata sakti hain to bata do kya hua tumhare aur tumhara baap ke bich kya tension hai?

Purvi: America jaake inhone dusri shadi kar li aur jab ye baat maa ko pata chali toh wo sadme mein chal basi...inhone meri puri zindagi kharab kar di...meri maa mujhse chheen li

Sachin wiped her tears

Sachin: Rona nahi madam,dekho abhi jo hua usko kuchh kar toh nahi sakte na...lekin haan Jo hota hai madam acche ke liye hi hota hai...aur tum kyun aansu baha rahi ho...Rona toh tumhara baap ko chaiye itna accha beti khoya usne ...Jab apun bada bada ghar dekhta tha na toh apne ko lagta tha ki in logon ka life ekdam mast hota hoyega aish hi aish...par apne ko kahan pata tha ki aisa bhi kuchh hota hai

Purvi : Deewaro se toh sirf makaan banta hai Sachin ghar banane ke liye gharwalo ki zarurat hoti hai aur main makaan mein rehti hun ghar mein nahi...koi nahi hai mera

Sachin: Arey aisa kaisa koi nahi hai ? Apun hai na...pati nahi hai par dost toh hai na apun aur phir Sarla bai ko dekho kitte saalon se tumhara maa ke maafik dhyan rakh rahi hai...dost toh maan hi sakta hai na tum apun ko ?

Purvi smiled

Sachin: Toh milao haath

They shook hands

Sachin: Ye hui na baat ...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers and pleas ...hope you like this chapter **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi was in her washroom and Sachin came to her room **

Sachin: Arey madam aap ye kya kar rahe ho ?Matlab aap kapde kyun dho rahi ho ...(calling Sarla bai ) Sarla Bai ! Sarla Bai...

Purvi: Sarla bai ghar me nahi hai

Sachin: Ghar mein nahi hai ?Toh kahan gayi

Purvi: Unki tabyat thik nahi hai isliye maine unhe ghar jaane ko kaha tha

Sachin: Toh aap ye kapde kyun dho rahe ho madam ...hato aap apun hai na

Purvi: Nahi nahi kya kuch bhi

Sachin: Kuch bhi kya madam washing machine se solid shaandaar kapde dhota hai apun maalum hai kya ?

Purvi : Arey nahi nahi

Sachin: Nahi nahi kya madam

Purvi: Nahi main tumse kapde nahi dhulwa sakti main kar lungi Sachin

Sachin: Accha thik hai madam ji tumhara bhi nahi apun ka bhi nahi apun dono milke kapde dhite hain...phir toh chalega na ?

**Purvi smiled and both of them start washing clothes in between which they played wuth the bubbles Purvi liked Sachin helping her**

_O re manwa tu toh baawra hai _

_Tu hi jaane tu kya sochta hai _

_Tu hi jaane tu kya sochta hai baawre _

_Kyun dikhaye sapne tu sote jaagte _

_Jo barse sapne boond boond _

_Naino ko moond moond _

_Kaise main chalun dekh na sakun anjaane raaste _

_Goonja sa hai koi iktara iktara _

_Dheeme bole koi iktara iktara _

_Goonja sa hai koi iktara _

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was in the kitchen and Sachin came to him **

Sachin: Khaana main ...

Purvi: Khaana ban chuka hai tumhe madat karne ki zarurat nahi mujhe pata hai tumhe khaana banana nahi aata

Sachin: Toh main parosu?

Purvi: Tum jaake dinning table pe baith jao that's enough

She served food to Sachin and herself and sat down to eat

Sachin: Ye khaana tumne banaya hai madam

Purvi: Haan kyun accha nahi hai ?

Sachin: Arey bahot accha hai aisa khana to 5 sitara (5 star) hotel mein bgi nahi milega madam bahot mast hai khaas taur pe ye Halwa

Purvi: Accha laga tumhe ? Aur loge

Sachin: Do na madam halwe mein kanjoosi mat karna

And she served more halwa to him but with that moment she remembered a moment

**FLASHBACK**

**Purvi was in the canteen waiting for someone but when he didn't came .She went to another classroom where he could be found easily **

Purvi: There you are main kabse canteen mein tumhara wait kar rahi hun Nakul aur abhi tak tum is silly project ke pichey pade ho

Nakul: Haan yar aaj ye project complete karna hi hai mujhe kisi bhi haal mein

Purvi : Accha thik hai tum project karte jao main khila deti hun

Nakul: Nahi it's o.k I am fine tum jao

Purvi: Nakul ye halwa

Nakul : Kaha na Purvi tu jaa yahan se

Purvi : Ek baar mere haath ka bana halwa taste karoge na project bhool jaoge

**And she took the halwa in the spoon when Nakul was busy doing some project work with both his hands engaged in doing so she took the spoon towards his mouth but Nakul took the entire lunch and threw it on the floor**

Nakul: Ek baar keh diya na ki mujhe nahi khaana toh nahi khana samajh nahi aata tujhe jaa yahan se ...

**She had tears in her eyes and she ran away from there **

**FLASHBACK OVER **

**Purvi had tears in her eyes while she remembered those moments **

Sachin: Arey madam roneka nahi madam roneka nahi tumhare waaste chhoda hai apun ne halwa nahi khaayega apun

**Purvi looked at him and wiped her tears and smiled**

Purvi: Chaaho toh pura khaa sakte ho aur bhi hai

Sachin: Accha phir thik hai

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sachin was sitting in front of the Krishna Idol in the house in the attire of a pandit and he started reading some verses very loudly ...Both Sarla Bai and Purvi came **

Sachin(Shouting): Surat se sirat bhali ...kar de...

**Purvi came and sat beside him**

Sachin(repeating): Aur na jo koi ho...

Purvi: Namaste Mahraj

Sachin: Akhand Saubhagyawati bhav

Purvi: Ye kaunsi film dekhke aa rahe hain mahraj ?

Sachin: Jee

Purvi: Haan,Ye kaunsa naya natak hai ?

Sachin: Natak nahi Jee wo hum toh ye tulsidas ji ke dohe pad rahe hain ji

Purvi: Tulsidas ji ke dohe pad rahe hain ya phir Tulsidas ji ko rula rahe ho

Sachin: Jee matlab

Purvi: Itna uncha kyun gaa rahe ho yahan koi behra hai kya...Cheekh cheekh ke tumne tulsidas ki aatma ko yaha bula liya hai

Sachin: Cheekh kahan raha tha ji main toh wo...gaa raha tha

Purvi starts laughing

Purvi: Itna besura gaoge toh Tulsidas ji tumhe apne paas bula lenge

Sachin: Bula len toh bula len ji aapke chehre pe toh hasi aa gayi na ji

Purvi looked at him for a while

Purvi: Sarla Bai

Sarla: Ho

Purvi: Wo 1 hafte baad kuchh mehmaan aayenge ghar pe tum toh jaanti ho wo Nakul

Sarla: Tai wo eklauta hi toh hai jo tumhara bhala chaahta hai Tai shadi kar le na us se

(Sachin was a bit upset to hear that

Purvi: Sarla Bai Please...Wo mera dost hai aur is se zyada na main us se kuchh expect karti hun na khud usey de sakti hun dekho Sarla bai pure 6 mahine baad main usey dekhungi...dekhungi kya infact 6 mahine baad hum dono ki aapas mein baat hogi isliye please aap zara uske rehne ka intezaam kar dijiye 1-2 din rahega wo yahan

Sarla: Thik hai intezaam kar degi mai...lekin wo jo rishte bhejta rehta hai tumhare waaste uska kya ?Jab tak tum us se shadi ke liye haan nahi bol deti ya khud se shadi nahi kar leti wo aisa karta rahega na

Purvi: That's my headache Sarla Bai please aap se jitna kaha jaye utna keejiye

Saying this Purvi went from there

Sachin: Sarla Bai ye Nakul kaun hai

Sarla: Madam ka college ka dost hai ,Wo U.S me rehta hai ,madam ko apne saath shaadi banake leke jana chaahta hai par madam shadi nahi karna chaahti us se

Sachin: Kyun?

Sarla:Ek baar madam bahot pyaar karti thi us se par wo nahi karta tha...isi mein uska dil toot gaya aur wo sochti hai ki Nakul aur uski jodi bemel hai,par Nakul pichhe nahi hatta har das din mein Madam ke liye rishte bhejte rehta hai

Sachin: Lekin agar shadi nahi karna chahti madam toh uski marzi hai na

Sarla: Haan par ye har 10 din me 10 tarah ke rishte aate hain main bhi tang ho jaati hai aur madam bhi, Madam usko rishte bhejne se mana nahi kar sakti kyunki wo Nakul ko bura lagega,aur Nakul rishte bhejne band nahi karega kyunki wo madam ko settle hote dekhna chaahta hai

Sachin: Hmm..toh iska matlab hai ki jab tak Madam ki shadi nahi ho jati tab tak Nakul aise hi rishte bhejta rahega ?

Sarla: Haan

Sachin: Haan toh problem kidhar hai ?Apun hai na Madam ka pati

Sarla: Tu Madam ka pati ?Shakal dekhi hai ?

Sachin: Dekhi hai na isi shakal pe basti ki chhokriyan marti thi Sarla bai ...Sarla bai usne tumne nahi dekha tha kya mast acting kiya tha maine uske baap ke aage

Sarla: Haan lekin wo toh kuchh der ke liye na ...aur apni jabaan dekhi hai kahi pe bhi phisal jaati hai

Sachin: Arey thoda toh trust karne ka na Sarla bai ek mauka milna chahiye na apun ko

Sarla: Diya...

Sachin: Haan?

Sarla: Ek mauka maine tere ko diya aaj shaam mein Purvi madam ke waaste ek rishta aane wala hai Nakul ne bheja hai agar tu unke saamne paas toh ek hafte baad Tu Nakul ke saamne Sachin Singh Rathore yane ki Purvi madam ka pati banke jayega

Sachin: Done Dana Done

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Some guests come to the house and Sarla bai opens the door **

"Purvi ji hain ghar me "

Sarla: Aap log?

"Wo main Tarun, Nakul ne bheja hai hume yahan "

Sarla: Oh Accha nakul ne bheja hai aapko yahan ...(calls Sachin)... saheb...tai se koi milne aaya hai

Sachin came out in formals with a baby in his arms

Sarla(murmuring): Ye padosi ka baccha kahan se uthake leke aaya ye

Sachin: Namaste aap log kaun?

Tarun:Jee hume wo Nakul ne bheja hai

Sachin: Accha Nakul bhaisahab ne bheja hai baithiye na

Tarun:Jee aap

Sachin: Hum Sachin Singh Rathore hain

Sarla: Ye humare sahab hain Purvi Tai ke pati

Tarun:Kya Purvi ji shadishuda hain

Sachin: Jee haan,sirf shadishuda nahi hain,ye humare nawab sahab, yaane ke humara beta Sahil

Tarun: ye aapka aur Purvi ji ka beta hai

Sachin: Haan...(to Sarla) Arey Sarla bai aap khadi kyun hain humare ghar me mehmaan aaye hain kuchh leke aaiye inke liye

**And he a bell which was deliberately caused appeared on the phone**

Sachin: Bhaisahab bura mat maaniye aap apne bhaanje ko sambhaal lenge thodi der wo kabse phone utha nahi paa rahe inke karan

Giving the baby to Tarun

Sachin: Jaiye beta apne mamaji ke paas baithiye thodi der hum abhi aate hain

**And saying this he went away from there and after sometime came back ...**

Tarun kept the baby on the couch

Sachin: Arey ye kya kharab kar diye aapke kapde is badmash ne ...main aapke liye dusre kapde ...

Tarun: Do hell with your Clothes I am leaving...

Sachin: Arey lekin ...

**As Tarun was about to leave Purvi just came in**

Sachin(murmuring): Satyanash!

Purvi: Kaun hain aap aur yahan

Tarun: Aji aaya toh main yahan ladki dekhne tha par ab toh kuchh dekhne ki gunjaish nahi hai chalta hun main ...Namaste

And saying this he went from there

Purvi: Kaun tha ye aadmi

Sachin: Galat address pe aa gaya tha madam ji

Purvi: Aur ye padosiyo ka chhotu yahan kya kar raha hai

Sachin: Kuchh kaam se bahar gayi hai iski maa isliye isey yahan chhod diya tha aap fikar mat karo Sarla bai deke aa jayengi ...haina Sarla bai

Sarla: Haan abhi deke aati hai

And Sachin was about to go

Purvi: Waise Sachin

Sachin: Jee

Purvi: I am impressed aaj tum acche lag rahe ho

Sachin: Jee thank you ji

Purvi: Lekin aaj kuchh special hai kya

Sachin: Special... kuchh special nahi hai jee...wo main practice kar raha tha Sachin Singh Rathore banne ki ...wo aap se kuchh puchhna bhi tha

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin: Jab mehmaan aate hain toh unse kya puchhte hain ji wo kya aaiye aur rakhiye?

Purvi: Mehmaan aate hain toh unse kaha jata hai Aaiye tashreef rakhiye

Sachin: Aaiye Tafreej rakhiye

Purvi: Tafreej nahi Tashreef rakhiye

Sachin: Kidhar hai Tafreej ...kidhar rakhna hai

Purvi: Tafreej nahi..ta...ughhh... filhaal aap apni Tafreej ka tokra(basket) yahan couch pe rakhiye main aati hun

Sachin: Jee accha Sachin bhi apna Tafreej yahin rakhega kidhar bhi nahi jayega...

* * *

**ONE WEEK AFTER **

**Sachin was now groomed perfectly he had tried his level best to become **

**"The Sachin Singh Rathore"**

**It was the day when Nakul had to come a bell rang on the door Sarla bai opened it **

Nakul: Namste Sarla bai Kasa kaay?

Sarla: Bari aahe ...Arey Nakul sahab ...(calling Sachin)... Saheb Nakul Sahab aaye hain

Sachin: Arey Nakul ji aa gaye (saying this he came out)...Aaiye (to Nakul)Tashreef rakhiye Nakul ji

Nakul: Namaste maaf keejiye maine aapko pehchana nahi

Sachin: Jee hum Sachin Singh Rathore

Sarla bai gave him water

Sarla:Arey Nakul Saheb ye apni Purvi tai ke pati hain

**As Nakul heard these words he coughed**

Sachin: Arey aap thik toh hain ?

Nakul: Aap Purvi ke pati hain?Lekin Purvi ne shadi kab ki ?Ki toh ki mujhe bataya tak nahi

Sachin: Ji woh bas 5 mahine pehle aur ab toh she is expecting a child

Nakul: Kya?

Sarla: Arey Nakul baba Purvi tai Aai banne wali hai

Nakul: Kya ?Itna sab kuchh hua aur Purvi ne mujhe kuchh bataya tak nahi ?I don't believe this Purvi hai kahan

Sachin(pointing towards the door): Lo naam liya aur haazir...

And he got up and went to the Purvi

Sachin: Purvi darling tumhe ye sab karne ki kya zarurat hai ?

And he took the bags from Purvi's hands

Purvi(confused): What Sachin tum

Sarla: Ho tai hote rehta hai pati patni ke bich aisa isme itna kya naraz hona aur ais haalat me ye sab nahi karna chahiye tai

Sachin: ab mujhse naraz ho lekin iska matlab ye toh nahi ki tum humare bacche ko pareshan karogi ye sab mat kiya karo jaan mujhe kitni takleef hoti hai (and he kissed on her forehead)

Purvi noticed Nakul

Nakul: Purvi tumne shadi kar li,you are expecting a child and tumne mujhe batana zaruri nahi samjha ek phone nahi ,call nahi, message nahi, I am upset

Sachin: Nakul galati Purvi ki nahi hai usne card bhejne ki koshish ki thi tumhe par tum toh Leh mein they na isliye pata nahi contact hi nahi ho paya tumse

Purvi was totally confused and did not respond anything but looking at Sarla bai and Sachin she somewhat got the idea

Purvi: Haan Nakul tumse contact hi nahi ho paaya wo toh 1 hafte pehle tumhara mail aaya ki tum aane waale ho isliye maine tumhe kuchh nahi bola socha tum meri shadi ke itne pichey pade rehte ho tumhe surprise dun ye sochke kuchh nahi kaha

Nakul: Ek nahi madam 2-2 surprise diye hain aapne

Purvi stares at Sachin

Purvi: Tum fresh ho jao Nakul...Sarla bai

Sarla bai went with him to Nakul's room

Purvi: Aur Sachin Darling Room mein toh aana zara

Sachin with a 'mar gaye' expression smiled and went to the room

Purvi: Aur Sarla bai saman rakhwaake sidha humare kamre mein aana

* * *

**IN PURVI'S Room **

Purvi(fake smile): Hehehehe ...

Sachin(hardly smiling): Hahahaha

Purvi: Toh aap mere pati hain

Sachin: Haan...nahi wo...

Purvi: Main aapke bacche ki maa banne wali hun...

Sachin: Haan us din aap hi ne toh bola tha

Purvi: Shut up ! How dare you...how dare you...kis se puchhke tumne ye sab kiya

Sachin: Arey wah madam aap apne pita ji ko dikhane ke liye ye natak kare toh thik aur humne aapki madat ke liye ye sab kiya toh galat

Purvi: Accha ?Meri madat is sab mein kaunsi madat kar rahein hein aap meri ?

Sarla entered

Sarla: Tai tai tai gussa thook do na tai waise bhi ye natak 2-3 din ka hai bas uske baad Nakul baba yahan se chale jayenge aur phir tumhari madat hi hai na tai,ek toh ye Sachin,Sachin Singh Rathore banne layak hai ya nahi ye tumko pata chal jayega aur Nakul baba phir tumhare liye kabhi rishta nahi bhejenge Zara socho tai Ek teer se 2 nishaan...

Purvi(controlling her anger): Theek hai ...(to Sachin)..lekin tum tum apni had mein raho samjhe...bewakoof...

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi was in the kitchen and Nakul and Sachin were on the dinning table **

Sachin: Purvi kya kar rahi ho tum yar ye tum Kitchen mein kyun ho kya kar rahi ho

Purvi: Ab tum mujhe koi aur kaam toh karne nahi dete isliye socha kuchh kitchen mein bana hi dun tumhare liye...

Sachin: Haddh karti ho Purvi tum sacch mein

**And she served the food to Sachin and Nakul and also for herself and sat**

Nakul: Aaj ka khaana Purvi ne banaya hai ?Nahi baba nahi Purvi ke khaane ka risk main nahi le sakta Sarla bai aapne kya banaya hai

Purvi: Halwa banaya hai maine sirf

Nakul: Toh toh main halwa taste karne ka risk nahi lunga

**Sachin couldn't bear this he took the halwa in his plate and ate it**

Sachin: Purvi, Halwa bahot accha bana hai

Purvi: Tumhe waakai accha laga?

Sachin: Pehli baar thode hi khaa raha hun ?Aur waise bhi tumhare haatho se bani koi bhi chiz ap...hume behad pasand aati hai

**And Purvi again looked at him And Sachin took her hand and kissed her hand**

Nakul also tasted it

Nakul: Arey haan yar Halwa toh wakai accha hai...pehle kyun nahi khilaya?

Purvi: Nakul kadar karne waale kadar karte hain chizon ki phir chhaahe wo insaan ho ya halwa jinhe kadar karna aata hai wo karte hain...tum ab bhi nahi badle na tumhe pehle kadar thi na ab hai

Sachin: Apne haathon se nahi khilaogi jaan

**Purvi noded in yes and took a spoon and made him eat this made Nakul also to remember the same moment**

Nakul: Mera ho gaya ...

**And he got up from the table and went to his room ...Purvi also had tears in her eyes and she left from there .Sachin went behind her .Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder and she kept her head on his shoulder...tears rolled by her eyes**

Sachin: Aap mat ro madam ...mujhe ye toh nahi pata ki aap dono ke beech rishta kya tha lekin jo rishta aansu de wo Rishta accha nahi hota

And she looked at him and he wiped his tears

Sachin: Aansoo aapko kamzor bana denge isliye mat roiye

And she hugged him

Sachin: Ab bahar chaliye warna ...

Purvi noded her head


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers,here is the next chapter...**

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Both went out of the room and then saw Nakul about to enter the room **

Nakul: Accha hua tum log bahar aa gaye ...waise bhi Purvi tum chal rahi ho na aaj

Purvi: Kahan?

Nakul: Lo,invitation tumhare table pe pada hai aur tum khud bhool gayi...aj Nitin ki sagai hai yar

Purvi: Haan main toh bhool hi gayi thi ,lekin Nakul main nahi aa paungi is halat mein...(and she was interrupted by Sachin)

Sachin: Kyun nahi jaengi aap wahan?Aap bilkul jayengi wahan aur hum bhi aapke sath chalenge kyun Nakul ji (and Purvi gave him a 'marwaoge kya ' expression)

Sarla: Haan,haan zarur jayegi taai,jayegi na tai

Purvi(thinking): Nahi wo...is haalat mein

Sachin:Nahi nahi kya aapke dost hain,aapko unki khushiyon mein shaamil hona hi chahiye,aur waise bhi is haalat mein jab aap shopping karne jaa sakti hain,toh kya sagai nahi attend kar sakti...

Nakul: Haan aur wahan thodi na tumhe dance karna hai

Purvi: Lekin...

Sachin: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi hum wahan chal rahe hain bas

Purvi: Thik hai

Nakul: Cool!Toh tum dono taiyyyar ho jao phir hum chalenge

* * *

**IN PURVI'S ROOM **

**Sachin was standing like a 'bheegi billi' in front of Purvi and she was moving in the room from here to there **

Sachin: Baith jaiye na madam ji thak jayengi aap

Purvi:Shut up!Kya zarurat thi?Main puchhti hun kya zarurat thi Nakul ke saamne apna muhh kholne ki

Sachin: Lekin maine kya kiya

Purvi: Itna kuchh toh kar diya ab aur kya baaki hai ?

Sachin: Jee lekin bataiye toh aap mujhse naraz kyun hain

Purvi: Kyunki tum pagal ho! Arey hum dono pati patni hain

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi: Lekin sirf Nakul ke saamne,lekin mere baaki dost toh jaante hain na ki meri shaadi nahi hui

Sachin: Haan ye toh maine socha hi nahi

Purvi: Tum sochte kab ho bina jaane jo man mein aaya bol dete ho

Sachin: Sorry

Purvi: Rakho apna Sorry apne paas...

Sachin: Lekin ab kya karen?

Purvi: Ab taiyyar ho jao ..aur is baar tum kuchh nahi karoge,jo karungi wo main karungi...tum chhup rehna

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**In Purvi's room **

**Purvi was wearing a brownish long party dress and wearing her earings when Sachin came over there he was in a black formal suit ...He looked Purvi in the mirror and was lost in her beauty**

Sachin: Ek baat kahein madam ji

Purvi: Kaho

Sachin: Aap bahot khoobsurat lag rahi hain

**Purvi smiled a bit and Sachin noticed her struggling with her necklace he came near her and her bare back was facing him**

Sachin: Main madat kar dun agar aap ko thik lage toh...

Purvi : Hmm...

**And she moved her hairs on one side ...Sachin tied the necklace**

**Both of them came outside where Nakul was waiting for them**

Nakul: Taiyyar ho gaye tum dono ,...chalen ?

Sachin: Haan chaliye ...ek minute

Nakul: Kya hua

Sachin: Ye kya hai Purvi

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin: Ye tumne 1. 5 inch ki heels pehen rakhi hain?Pagal ho tum,Doctor ne mana kiya hai na phir tum maanti nahi ho

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: Behes mat karo tum utaar rahi ho ya main utarvaun?

**Purvi again had tears which hid she never expected this care from anyone... She agreed that the care was false but could easily notice his feelings which were true and she smiled and removed the heels and wore a pair of simple sandals without heals ...**

Nakul: Ab chalen

Purvi : Hmm...

But as they were to step outside she cried

Purvi: Aah!(holds her stomach)

Sachin: Kya hua?Haan aap thik toh ho...kuchh hua toh nahi

He was tensed and worried for her ,but she was acting

Sachin: Arey kya hua kuchh toh boliye ?

Purvi: Bahot dard ho raha hai

Sachin:Dard ho raha hai

Nakul: Toh main Doctor ko bulata hun

Sachin: Haan aap Doctor ko bulaiye

Purvi(whispered): Sachin!

But he didn't heard and was really worried

Sachin: Aap chup rahiye

And he picked her up in bridal style and took her to the room .While Nakul was outside

Sachin: Aap yahi rukiye hum aapke liye

And Purvi pulled his suit

Purvi: Tum pagal ho kya?Arey main ye sab natak kar rahi hun,sagai me naa jaane ka bahana hai ye ...Doctor asyega toh tumhara mera bhaanda phoot jayega

Sachin: Toh kya karen ab ?

Purvi: Jaake roko Nakul ko ki wo Doctor ko na bulaye

Sachin ran outside and saw Nakul dialing a few numbers

Nakul:Fikar mat keejiye Sachin,ye ek gynaecologist ko phone kar raha hun main wo aa jayengi

Sachin: Nahi nahi main yahi keh raha tha ki uski zarurat nahi hai

Nakul: Kyun?

Sachin: Wo meri doctor se baat ho gayi hai,unhone kaha hai ki aisi halat me aisa hona normal si baat hai uske liye checkups ki zarurat nahi hai

Nakul: Lekin

Sachin: Unhone kuchh dawa likhwayi hai,Maine Sarla tai se kehke mangwa li hai dawai de dunga toh thik ho jayegi Purvi

Nakul: Accha phir thik hai

Sachin: Tum jao sagai me

Nakul: Nahi raat kaafi ho gayi hai ho sakta hai ki meri zarurat pade isliye,main bhi rehne deta hun

Sachin:Lekin humare liye tum apne plans kyun kharab karte ho

Nakul: It's o.k koi baat nahi

Sachin: Thanks...

**And Nakul went to his room and Sachin went to Purvi's room**

* * *

**IN PURVI'S ROOM **

**Sachin came to Purvi in anger **

Sachin: Aap samajhti kya hain apne aap ko

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Kya samajhti hain aap apne aap ko ,Maharani Elizabeth hain aap jo jo jee mein aaya karengi ,aap mujhe tankha deti hain iska matlab ye toh nahi ki kucch bhi karengi aap

Purvi:Kya bol rahe ho tum Sachin

Sachin: Arey agar aapko ye natak hi karna tha toh pehle nahi bata sakti thi aap?Aapko pata hai kitna pareshan ho gaya tha main aapke liye...

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin: Lekin kya...Dekhiye madam ji agar aapke dimag mein dubara aisa kuchh chala toh haath jodta hun aapke aage please ek baar mujhe zaroor bata dijiyega

**And saying this he went to the washroom ,but Purvi smiled noticing his concern for her..she was removing the earings and Sachin came out and again saw her struggling with the necklace**

Sachin: Maine pehnaya tha bura na maane toh utaar dun...

**Purvi nodded her head in yes**

**Sachin came near her and moved her hairs aside,the two strings that were at the back clashed with the necklace and in order to remove the necklace he by mistake opened the strings and the dress slipped a bit but Purvi held it tightly by her hand and Sachin turned on other side**

Sachin: I am sorry wo galati se...

Purvi: It's o.k

**And he was about to go when Purvi stopped him**

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Jee

Purvi: I am Sorry mujhe tumhe natak karne se pehle bata dena chahiye tha

Sachin: Koi baat nahi madam ji aur main bhi sorry,chhoti si baat pe aap se badtamizi se baat ki isliye

**Purvi came in front to him and smiled .Sachin also smiled and he again was about to leave when Purvi stopped him**

Purvi: Kahan jaa rahe ho?

Sachin: Apne kamre mein

Purvi: Mat jao

Sachin: Jee

Purvi: Hum pati patni hain Sachin,kisi aur ki nazron mein hi sahi lekin hain,aur pati patni alag alag kamron mein nahi sote

Sachin: Thik hai,phir main neechey so jata hun ,gadda bichwa deejiye bas

Purvi: Lekin neechey tumhe neend

Sachin: Aadat hai madam ji you don't worry

Purvi: Hafte bhar me bahot acchi angrezi bolne lage ho tum

Sachin: Aapke liye karna tha na madam ji shayad isiliye...

Purvi looked at him in confusion...

Sachin: Main wo Sarla bai,aa..

**And he went from there to call Sarla bai,and Purvi smiled in disbelief..**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**At the breakfast table **

**Purvi came out and Sarla bai's voices could be heard ,she was shocked to See Sachin in the kitchen..**

Purvi: Ye tum kya kar rahe ho Sachin

Sarla: Dekho na tai,main toh kab se mana kar rahi hai ki mere kitchen ko barbad nahi karneka pan ye maanta hi nahi hai

Purvi: Sachin tum ye kya kar rahe ho

Sachin: Nashta bana raha hun aaj tak aapne(as he saw Nakul coming to the kitchen)...aa tumne apne haath ka khana khilaya hai na,aaj mere haathon ka nashta kha ke dekho

Nakul: Arey wah Purvi aaj Sachin nashta bana raha hai tumhare liye

Sachin: Nakul aap baithiye nashta karne ke liye aur Purvi ko bhi bithaiye warna ye toh mujhe kuchh banane nahi dengi

Nakul held Purvi's hand and brought her near the table

Nakul: Tum unhe khana banane do

Purvi: Arey lekin...

Nakul: Chup

Sachin: Sarla bai aap fruits kaat deejiye

Sarla: Ho

And she picked up A papaya but Sachin stopped her

Sachin: Sarla bai ye mujhe aapko batana padega ki papita nahi kaatna hai is samay unhe papita nuksaan karega Sarla bai

**And listening this Purvi looked at him with extreme love her eyes filled with tears**

**After sometime Sachin came to Purvi and brought a plate in front of her**

Sachin: Chakkho aur batao kaise bane hain?

Purvi smiled

Nakul: Nashta kya sirf apni biwi ke liye banaya hai

Sachin: Nahi nahi,Sachin Singh Rathore ke haath ka bana special Ragda pattice

Purvi: Bahot accha hai

Sachin: Pasand kaise nahi aayega ,humne suna tha ki, ladkiyo ko chatpati chize khaane ka bahot man hota hai in dino so bana diya aapke liye

Purvi: That's so sweet of you

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was in the hall and talking on the phone to someone when Nakul came out with his suitcase and she kept the phone **

Purvi: Kahin jaa rahe ho tum ?

Nakul: Haan

Purvi: Kahan ?

Nakul: Wapas

Purvi: Kal aaye aur aaj jaa rahe ho

Nakul: Tumhe dekhne aaya tha dekh liya...ab mujhe wapas jaana hai,waise bhi bahot kaam hai wahan

Purvi: Arey 2 -3 din toh kam se kam rukte na

Nakul: Purvi yahan main tumhe khush dekhne aaya tha so dekh liya ab main chalta hun,bahar taxi wait kar rahi hogi

Purvi: O.k bahar tak toh chhod sakti hun na

Nakul: Sure

And Sachin came over there

Sachin: Arey aap jaa rahe hain? Itni jaldi ?

Nakul: Haan Sachin jaana padega

And he hugged Sachin and started leaving outside but he turned and came to Purvi and held her hand

Nakul: Jaane se pehle ek baat Purvi,I am sorry agar maine kabhi bhi tumhe hurt kiya ho, shayad yahi wajah hai ki aaj tum kisi aur ke saath ho, Par Purvi I think I deserved it completely ,because you deserved better and you got one, Purvi sach kahun toh tumne apne liye us heere ko chuna hai jise jitna tarasha jaaye chamak utni hi badhti hai, He is just perfect,usey kabhi khona mat, kyunki uske haath hi tumhe sehla sakte hain sanjoh sakte hain

And he smiled and left her hand and left from there ...and Purvi was standing in confusion

Sachin: Hash! Hey bhagwan,madam ji kahan khoye ho wo sir chale gaye aap bhi andar chaliye aur ab toh aap papita bhi kga sakte ho agar khana ho toh

Purvi(coming out of her thoughts ): Papita!...kuchh ghanto ke liye hi sahi lekin Sachin main ye bhool gayi thi ki main pregnant nahi hun..

Sachin: Kya matlab...

**Tears rolled by her eyes and she walked inside but she looked behind She saw Sachin smiling and a smile crept on her face**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Purvi was in her washroom and she came out of it after having a bath at the same time Sachin came to her room ...without knowing the situation and she was drying her hairs while singing .For the first time Sachin was tempted and Purvi looked at him from the mirror and she came near him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he stood still**

Purvi: Kuchh kaam tha ?

Sachin: Haan ?Kya...ka...ka kuchh nahi madam ji

And he turned to another side

Purvi: Toh yahan kyun khade ho ?

Sachin: Ji wo main...main wo...garam pani leke thanda hone aaya tha

Purvi:Kya

Sachin: Nahi wo Pani me nal nahi aa raha

Purvi: Kya bol rahe ho Sachin

Sachin: Kuchh nahi ji main jaata hun

**And he was about to go Purvi stopped him and again came near to him but he closed his eyes ,still his heartbeats grew faster **

_Ek main aur ek tu _

_Dono mile is tarah _

_Ek main aur Ek tu _

_Dono mile is tarah _

_Aur jo tan man me ho raha hai _

_Ye toh hona hi tha _

**She removed a piece of paper which was on his head with which Sachin went from there and she smiled **

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi returned from her work ...Sachin was in the hall and he was singing .Purvi and Sarla bai came to him**

Purvi: Sarla baai phir se nahi mujhe apne kaan ke parde nahi phadwane

Sarla: Tumhara kya hai tai tum toh chali jayegi office phir ye mere pichey padega ki wo kya bolte hai gana khud bamate hai toh

Purvi: Composition

Sarla: Haan,kehta hai meri composition hai

Purvi : Hey bhagwan

And she went near Sachin and sat beside him

Sachin(singing): Ya ilaahi... mit na paaye(to Purvi), Arey madam ji aap

Purvi: Ye tum kyun raink...mera matlab hai gaa rahe ho itni zor zor se

Sachin: Arey madam ji maine sad song banaya hai aap sunengi ...ya illlaaa

Purvi: Sachin Sachin Sachin...

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Tumhe gana banana accha lagta hai

Sachin: Haan kyun ji

Purvi: Agar tumhe gaane ke bol pehle se bata diye jaaye toh tum gaa sakte ho

Sachin: Bilkul gaa sakta hun

Purvi: Accha toh gaane ke bol hain ,mere bina tum nahi ,tere bina main nahi, humare bina jag nahi , jag nahi toh kuchh nahi...aam..gao

Sachin: bas itni si baat haan toh suniye...(singing), mere bina tu nahi oye hoye ,tere bina main nahi oye hoye humare bina jag nahi,jag nahi toh kuchh nahi oye hoye hoye, mere bina tu nahi oye hoye,tere bina main nahi oye hoye

Sarla bai stood with a Facepalm

Sachin: Kaise laga ji ?

Purvi smiled but was disappointed

Sachin: Par meri samajh ye nahi aa raha ki jab tu nahi ,main nahi jag nahi ...toh ye gaana gaa kaun raha hai kyun raha hai kidhar raha hai ,par mujhe kya mujhe toh gaane se matlab hai,antra(chorus) batao ji

Sarla:Sachin tu gadha hai ullu hai, ghonchu hai ,ullu ka pattha hai

Sachin: Ye antra hai ?Thik hai ji gaa deta hun

Purvi: Nahi nahi nahi, main gadha hun,ullu hun, ghonchu hun ,ullu ka pattha hun aise gao

Sachin: thik hai ji aise hi gaunga...(singing) main gadha hun ,ullu hun ,ghonchu hun ullu hu ghonchu hun hun hun ullu ka pattha hun yahun yahon ,ullu ka pattha hun oye hoye ...

**And both of them burst into laughter ...and Sachvi's eyes met during this and Purvi saw him with a smile**

_Saathiya.. Saathiya.._  
_Pagle se dil ne_  
_Yeh kya kiya_  
_Chun liya.. Chun liya.._  
_Tujhko deewane ne Chun liya_  
_Dil toh uda uda re_  
_Aasman mein baadlon ke sang_  
_Yeh toh machal machal ke_  
_Ga raha hai sun nayi si dhun_

_Badmash dil toh thag hai bada _  
_Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda _  
_Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada.. _  
_Badmash dil toh thag hai bada _  
_Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda _  
_Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada.._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...here is the next chapter **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi called Sachin to her room .**

Sachin: Madam ji aapne mujhe bulaya kuchh khaas baat hai ?

Purvi: Bahot Khaas baat hai Sachin ,tumhara aakhri sabak hai aaj ,yahan baitho(near her laptop)

Sachin: Ye photos ...?

Purvi: Ue photos tumhara aakhri sabak hai in logon ke naam unka kaam unki ehmiyat tumhe main acche se samjha rahin hun,acche se sun lo kyunki in logon ki tumhare yahin ki Sachin Singh Rathore ki zindagi mein bahot ehmiyat hai

**Sachin nodes his head .Purvi told him each and every bit of the character he was going to play and the people who were a part of this character**

Purvi:Acche se samjh liya tumne?

Sachin: Jee

Purvi: Dekho Sachin,ek galati ,ek galati aur hum pakde jayenge

Sachin: Fikar mat keejiye aisa kuchh nahi hoga

Purvi: Aisa na hi ho toh behtar hai

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachvi were in Vikram Singh Rathore's villa .It meant that it was actually a Villa .They were asked to wait outside and after sometime a Man of approximately 65 years of age came to them **

Man: Aap Purvi ji hain aur ye ?

Sachin: Hum Sachin Singh Rathore hain Rai sahab

Mr Rai: Toh aap Sachin Singh Rathore hone ka daawa karte hain

Sachin: Jo asliyat hoti hai usme daawa karne ki zarurat nahi hoti Rai sahab

Mr Rai: Bahot khoob, chaliye aapko aur logon se milwake tassali karne ke liye kaha hai Rathore sahab ne

Sachin: Ji bilkul kar leejiye Tassali,magar hum toh bas Ek baar Dadaji se mil len phir hum chale jayenge

Mr Rai : Aap log mere saath chaliye

**and they went to a confrence room which was meant for discussion in the villa itself .Everyone was sitting over there as and when Sachin entered everyone looked at him **

Sachin: Rai sahab ,ye kin badtameezon ki fauj jama kar rakhi aapne ,jo humare aane par bhi adab se khade nahi huye

Everyone got up

Sachin: Sit down sahab ye phool dadaji ke charno mein humari taraf se arpan kar deejiye

**And everyone sat Singh Rathore was seeing all this from a hidden camrea to notice whether he was Sachin or not . a person among them spoke up**

"Mere khayal me,is se pehle ki Rathore sahab aapko kabool kare is se pehle hum aapse chand sawalat larna chahte hain Sachin ji "

Sachin: Zaroor kijiye Manager sahab lekin is se pehle aap yahan aakar baithenge meri karib kyunki aap Mere Dadaji ke aur Pitaji ke bahot paas baitha karrte they isliye mere bhi aap karib hi baithenge

**Manager was surprised but he got up and sat near Sachin's chair .The people asked many questions but he answered all of them as correct .**

"Wah Wah Wah,Daat deni hogi Mister aapko aur usey jo aapki yahan lekar aaye hain,bahot khoob likha padhake bheja hai unhone aapko"-a girl said these words

Sachin: Likha padha kaise sakta tha hum toh chhote se mote se naate se naasamajh aur badtameez aur Dehati hain,hai na Neena

"Hamara naam Anukriti hai,"

Sachin: Par hum toh Aapko bachpan se hi is naam se bulate hain

And Anukriti was left speechless

Sachin: Aap logon mein se aur kisi ko kuchh sawalat karne hain

"Haan,hum wo nishani dekhna chahte hain jo Sachin ji ke badan pe they"

Sachin: Maaf kijiye lekin Mridul,hum ye nahi kar sakte

Mridul: Bina us nishan ko dekhe hum ye kaise maan lein ki aap Sachin Singh Rathore hain?

Sachin: Mat maaniye Mridul, lekin Sachin Singh Rathore ye kaam kabhi nahi karega ,hume bas ek baar apne Dada ji se milna tha,agar wo samay de saktein hain toh thik warna hum ye samjhenge ki itne saal baad wo apne pote ki shakal nahi drkhna chahte

Mridul: Jab tak hum log ye nahi jaan lete ki aapki peeth Pe wakai wo nishan hai ya nahi hum unhe nahi bula sakte

Sachin: Toh phir thik gai,agar aapko bharosa nahi toh hum jaate hain

And he started coughing ...Vikram Rathore saw all this from hidden cameras ,he came downstairs to the cabin ...

Sachin: Dadaji (and he was about to touch his feet "

Rathore: Wahin ruko

Sachin: Lekin aapne

Rathore: Tum is tarah se khaans kyun rahe ho baar baar

Sachin: Ji wo jab mera man bhar aata hai toh mujhe khaansi aati hai

Rathore : Aisa kab se ho raha hai ?

Sachin: Bachpan se ,khair aapko ek baar dekhne ki ichha thi,so dekh liya ,ab hum chalte hain,Aagya deejiye

**And he turned and was about to go when**

Rathore: Ruko! Apne Dadaji ke gale lage bina jaoge

**As this was heard by everyone they were surprised .Sachin turned and hugged Mr Rathore and Purvi came over there**

Purvi: Mr Rathore Ab toh aap ko koi shikayat nahi hai police se

Mr Rathore: Ji Nahi hume,humara pota mil gaya ab hume koi shikayat nahi hai

Purvi: I guess yahan mera kaam khatam hota hai Mr Rathore ijaazat deejiye

Mr Rathore: Rukiye Ms Purvi

Purvi: Ji kahiye

Mr Rathore: Aap yahan se filhaal to kahin nahi jaa sakti isey aap humara aadesh samjhe ya request

Purvi: Par mera kaam khatam hua Mr Rathore mujhe jaana hoga mera kaam hai

Mr Rathore : Kaam aap karte rahiye,uske liye hum aapko nahi rokenge,lekin hum chahte hain kuchh dino ke liye aap humare is Villa mein humari mehmaan banke rahen

Purvi: Ji lekin main yahan?...

Mr Rathore: Aap ne humari itni besh kimti chiz hume lautaiyi hai isliye humara mehmaan banke aapko yahan rehna hoga

Purvi : Dekhiye Mr Rathore jo kuchh maine kiya wo mera farz tha,duty ka hissa bhi tha toh ab toh mujhe jaana hi hoga

Mr Rathore: Ji nahi Purvi ji maana ki wo aapka farz tha lekin jo itne saalon mein koi na kar paya wo aapne kar dikhaya

Purvi: Mr Rathore ...

Sachin: Ruk jaiye na Purvi ji , humari khatir,humara matlab hai Dadaji itna keh rahe hain toh ruk jaiye

Purvi couldn't disappoint him

Purvi: Ji thik hai ab aap log itna keh rahe hain,main aapka apmaan nahi kar sakti

Mr Rathore:Toh phir thik raha,(called for a pune)... Nitish jaake Madam ke ghar jaiye aur inka saaman leke aaiye

And he went away

Mr Rathore: Aaj raat hum ek bahot badi paety rakhna chaahte hain,itne saalon baad,humara pota hume wapas mila hai ,Rai sahab...

Mr Rai: Aap fikar mat keejiye sab organize ho jayega

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**The party was on,drinks,crowd ,food and everything perfect for a party was organized...**

Mr Rathore- Ladies and gentleman aaj humari khushi ka sabse bada din hai ,aaj hume barson pehle khoyi humari besh kimti chiz,humara pota Sachin wapas mioa hai,aur usi khushi mein ye party humne organize ki hai, hum chahte hain ki aap sab log humari khushi mein shamil hon aur isey aur doguna karen ,Sachin

(he called for him but he didn't pay attention as his eyes were searching for only Purvi ...

Mr Rathore: Sachin!

Sachin(coming back to senses ): Jee Dadaji

Mr Rathore: Yahan aao humare paas

Sachin: Jee

**And he went to him and everyone clapped for him but he wasn't happy as Purvi was still not over there ,finally from the crowds a face emerged in front of them and it wasPurvi,dressed in a white dress,her face glowed and her twinkling earings her style and everything,drew his attention towards Purvi ,Sachin was just lost in her beauty ,a smile appeared on her face when he saw her**

**The music was put on and all guests were requested to walked to her,Purvi thought that he was coming to him but Sachin didn't stopped near her he moved further to Anukriti**

Sachin: Young Lady May I have the pleasure to dance with you

Anukriti: Sure!

**Sachin and Anukriti started dancing,Purvi was deeply hurt by this act of him Mridul came up to her**

Mridul: Shall we dance

She smiled and handed her hand toh him

**_Kahin To.. Kahin To_**  
**_Hogi Wo,_**  
**_Duniya Jahan Tu Mere Saath Hai.._**

**_Jahan Mein, Jahan Tu,_**  
**_Aur Jahan, Bass Tere Mere Jazbaat Hai,_**  
**_Hogi Jahan Subah Teri,_**  
**_Palko Ki, Kirano Mein,_**  
**_Lori Jahan Chand Ki,_**  
**_Sune Teri Baahoin Mein.._**

**_Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,_**  
**_Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,_**  
**_Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,_**  
**_Itni Khafa Nahi.._**  
**_Jaane Naa Kahan Wo Duniya Hai,_**  
**_Jaane Naa Wo Hai Bhi Ya Nahi,_**  
**_Jahan Meri Zindagi Mujhse,_**  
**_Itni Khafa Nahi.._**

**Purvi was dancing with Mridul but she couldn't bear Sachin with someone else she had tears and she moved away from there **

* * *

**FEW DAYS AFTER **

**Sachin was in the lawn near the fountain and Anukriti came to him .While from one end Purvi was observing them and on other side Vikram Singh Rathore**

Anukriti: Sachin

Sachin: Jee ,Anukriti ji aap ?Aap yahan

Anukriti: Anukriti ji ?Kaun Anukriti ji Bhulo mat tum mujhe Neenu bulate they aur tumhare muh se wahi naam pasand hai

Sachin: Neenu tum yahan kya kar rahi ho,kuchh kaam tha kya

Anukriti: Lo ab main apne bachpan ke dost se milne ke liye nahi aa sakti ?Kaam se hi aa sakti hun

Sachin: Aisi baat toh nahi hai

Anukriti: Toh phir

Sachin: Dadaji kahan hai

Anukriti: Unhi se toh pareshan hoke aayi hun,pura villa sar pe utha rakha hai,tumhare liye khaas naashta banwa rahe hain .

Sachin: Dadaji nashta banwa rahe hain ?

Anukriti: Haan isiliye toh sab naukar dar ke bhaag jaane ka soch rahe hain

**And both of them laughed while Purvi who couldn't see this further moved away from there**

OTHER SIDE

Mr Rathore: In dono ki bachpan ki mohabbat dekhke kaafi accha lag raha hai Rai sahab

Mr Rai : Kaafi thik keh rahe hain aap Rathore sahab

Mr Rathore : Mera khayal hai inki baat aage badha deni chahiye

Mr Rai: Jaisa aap thik samjhe

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sachin was waiting for the driver and Anukriti came over there he noticed Purvi noticing all this **

Sachin: Neenu tum kahin jaa rahi ho ?

Anukriti: Haan main toh wo bas apna mood thik karne ke liye Club jaa rahi hun tum chaloge mere saath ?

Sachin: Sure waise bhi main bhi bahot bore ho raha tha,isi bahane mera mood bhi accha ho jayega,actually I was searching for a good company

Anukriti: Sure

Sachin: Let's move

**and they moved towards the club while Purvi followed them**

* * *

**The environment was dark with dim disco lights spinning and music **

Anukriti: Chalo Sachin,Dance karte hain

Sachin:Chaliye

_**Mundeyan nu thaari-thhari**_  
_**Thhari ohdi heat te**_  
_**Marjaani paundi bhangra**_

_**Angreji beat te (x4)**_

_**Ohde silky silky waal nasal di gori aa**_  
_**Oh 6 footi muteyaar ganne di pori aa**_  
_**Khafa rata ni hundi kise di cheat te**_  
_**Marjaani paundi bhangra**_

_**Angreji beat te. (x4)**_

_**O khad taan ja tu nede aa**_  
_**Bhai idda naa tu gede kha**_  
_**Oh kahton enni desperate**_  
_**Saanu dasde ke ae rate**_

**Both of them were dancing while Purvi watched this from a dustance, and she was fuming in anger and jealousy ...She immediately walked away from there**

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin returned to his room ,when he turned on the lights he saw Purvi lying on the sofa and on the table were a few bottles of alcohol **

Sachin: Kamaal karte hain log khud manners aur atticates sikha ke khud bhool jaate hain."Don't enter anyone's room without permission " ye aap hi ne sikhaya tha na madam ji aur aap hi ...

Purvi: Log apni asliyat bhool jayen toh aisa karna zaroori hota hai

Sachin: Kya kehna chahti hain aap?

Purvi: Shaam se gayab ho ...puchh sakti hun kahan gayab they

Sachin: Oh!Woh...Woh toh main bas Neenu ke saath zara bahar gaya tha,kuchh kaam tha aapko?

Purvi: Mujhe koi kaam toh nahi tha lekin ,tum apne kaam se zarurat se zyada kaam toh nahi kar rahe

Sachin: Dekhiye aap jo keh rahi hain wo toh main kar hi raha hun na Rathore Sahab ka bharosa jeet raha hun

Purvi: Haan lekin Rai sahab ki beti se kuchh zyada hi dosti nahi badha rahe tum ? Aakhri bar keh rahi hun Sachin Anukriti se door raho isi mein tumhari bhalayi hai

Sachin: Dekhiye madam aapka jo kaam hai wo main acche se kar raha hun,aur aapka shukraguzar bhi hun jo aapne sadko pe pal rahe mechanic ko itne bade villa ka malik bana diya, Aapka ehsaan main zindagi bhar chahun toh bhi nahi utaar sakta ,lekin meri apni bhi koi neeji zindagi hai usme aapko kya ,main kis se dosti rakhta hun ,kis se dushmani is se aapko kya farak padta hai ,kis haq se aap mujhe rok rahi hain Anukriti se dosti karne ke liye?Ye mission khatam ho jayega uske baad aap apne raaste chale jayengi phir mera kya hoga ?Agar amir gharane ki ladki se shadi kar bhi lun toh isme aapko kya harz hai ,Aapko mujhe Neenu se dosti karne se rokne ka koi haq nahi

Purvi: Koi haq nahi ?Koi haq nahi ?

Sachin: Haan haan koi haq nahi

**This was enough for her to listen she gave a tight slap to Sachin and ran away from there in bai who had came to give Purvi's stuff saw all of this from window ,he entered Sachin's room**

Sarla: Wah ! Ye accha hai jiske sath tum itna din saath rahe ,jisne tumhe rehne ko chhat di,do waqt ko roti di aur toh aur itni izzat di aur toh aur,tu kaisa hai re ek ladki ki dil ki baat nahi samajh sakta,wo kitna pyaar karti hai tujhse ye jaanta hai tu ?

Sachin: Sab janta hun Sarla tai ,ye bhi jasnta hun ki wo mujhse pyaar kar baithi hain,isliye tarah tarah se jatane ki koshish karti hain,kabhi mere liye khana banake,kabhi mujhe darake ,kabhi bathrobe mein washroom se bahar aake kabhi mere liye gaane ke bol batake aur main nasamajh bane rehta hun ,gaa bhi deta hun ki main ullu hun,ullu ka pattha hun,ghonchu hun, lekin Sarla bai main unke izhaar pe aitbaar nahi kar sakta ,main unke layak nahi hun,unke layak Nakul jaisa ya Mridul jaisa rais ghar ka koi aadmi hai ,main nahi ,main unke laayak nahi

He turned saying this and found Purvi standing at the door ,she had heard every word ...she was in tears

Purvi: Pyaar ka matlab sirf raisi nahi hota Sachin,mana ki tum majboor ho,Pyaar majboor nahi hota ,thik hai tum khud ko mere layak nahi samajhte,tum mere liye kisi aur ko khud se behtar samajhte ho,lekin tum batao main is dil ko kaise samjhaun ?Jisne sirf tumse pyaar kiya?Jise tumhare alawa koi aur manzoor nahi

**Saying this she left out of the room ...and was in tears**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thanks to all those who reviewed... here is the next chapter **

* * *

**Purvi was walking away in the corridor,and Sachin went after her as he knew he had hurt the girl who was everything for him ,he went after her**

_Kaise Mujhe Tum Mil Gayi, Kismat Pe Aaye Naa Yakeen_  
_Utar Aayi Jeet Mein, Jaise Chaand Utar Ta Hai_  
_Kabhi Haule Haule Dheere Se_

Sachin: Purvi !

**Purvi stopped as for the first time in real sense she had heard her name from him.**

Sachin: Purvi Mujhe maaf kar do

**She turned and saw him bent in front of her requesting her joining his hands before couldn't see him like this .She ran towards him and hugged him**

_Gun Guni Dhoop Ki Tarah Se Tarango Mein Tum_

_Chhoo Ke Mujhe Guzari Ho Yuh_

_Dekhu Tumhe Ya Main Sunoo, Tum Ho Sukoon_  
_Tum Ho Junoon Kyun Pehre Raat Aayi Tum_  
_Kaise Mujhe Tum Mil Gayi, Kismat Pe Aaye Naa Yakeen_

**He removed a strand of hair from her face, staring straight into her eyes. Slowly their faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath enchanted her. His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in hers, making her heart flutter uncontrolably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling.**

Sachin: Ye kya madam ek maamuli se mechanic se pyaar kar baithin aap ?

Purvi smiled lightly and he wiped her tears and hugged her tight

_Badle Raaste jharne aur nadi _

_badle deep ki tim tim _

_Chhede zindagi dhun koi nayi _

_Badle barkha ki rum jhim_

_Badlengi rituyen ada _

_Par main rahungi sada_

_Usi tarah teri baahon mein baahein daalke _

_Har lamha har pal_

Purvi: Khabardar ,khabardar jo tum us Anukriti ke paas gaye ya uska naam bhi mere saamne liya hai toh

Sachin: Ji madam aapka hukum sar aankhon par

Purvi: Madam?

Sachin:Haan shayad aap bhool rahi hain lekin main nahi bhoola ki mwin ab bhi aapka ghulam hun

Purvi: Shutup ! Tum mujhe mere apne naam se bulaoge aur ye madam madam kya laga rakha hai

Sachin: Accha ji "Purvi "

And she again hugged him,he kissed on her holded hands and started walking in the garden

Sachin:Is se pehle ki Dadaji meri shadi Anukriti se karane par Tul jayen Main kal hi Dadaji se humare rishte ki baat karta hun

Purvi: Par Sachin,main asli Sachin Singh Rathore nahi ho

Sachin: Ye baat tum jaanti ho,main jaanta hun par Dadaji nahi jaante

Purvi : haan lekin

Sachin: Shh!...Purvi...mujhpe bahot karz hain tumhare,tumne mujhe sahi maine mein jeena sikhaya hai,jungli tha main Purvi,tumne mujhe insaan banaya hai,Sachin Singh Rathore banke sirf is be naam rishte ko ek naam dena chaahta hun,tumse shaadi karke aur agar wo is mehel me ho to koi galat baat nahi...shadi hote hi main Dadaji ko sab sach bata dunga,and I promise this to you ,lekin is shadi ko is ville mein hone do Purvi please...

Purvi noded her head

Sachin: Raat kaafi ho gayi hai hume so jana chahiye

**And Purvi turned to go back ,after moving a few steps she turned ,while Sachin was walking to his room and Purvi ran and hugged him from behind ,Sachin turned and placed his palm on her cheek**

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi : Aisa laga ki abhi abhi toh mile ho kahin koi chheen na le tumhe mujhse

Sachin: Pyaar ho gaya hai na,ye sab toh swabhavik hai...Chalo main tumhe ,tumhare kamre tak chhod deta hun

Purvi: Nahi main chali jaungi

Sachin: Main chal raha hun na

Purvi: Nahi Sachin it's o.k

Sachin: Maine kaha na main chal raha hun

Purvi:Sachin main

But before she could speak he picked her up in his arms and started walking towards her made her sit on the bed..

Sachin: Ab tum apni aakhein band karo aur sone ki koshish karo

And he was about to go when Purvi held his hand and he turned

Purvi: Saari raat neend kaise aayegi usey toh tum chura chuke ho

**Sachin came near her and placed his lips on hers ,she responded back and they made a kiss,after some time they seperated**

Sachin: Ab tum kaho toh sari raat tumhare saath bita dun?

She smiled,she was blushing and she lowered her head

Sachin: Intezar kiijiye abhi toh humari adhuri hi rahengi ek dusre ke bina,jab tak wo waqt nahi aa jata jab tum mujhe aur main tumhe pura na kar dun raatein puri kaise hongi...

He further kissed on her cheeks and slowly walked away from there

* * *

**Days passed and Sachvi's love was becoming intense day by day and it was in the air,but here on other hand someone was planning something else for their future **

**BESIDE THE FOUNTAIN **

**Sachvi were walking with each other **

Purvi: Dadaji se baat ki ?

Sachin: Nahi Purvi baat karne ka mauka hi nahi lag raha hai har baar koi na koi rok deta hai ,koi na koi aa jata hai,par tum fikar mat karo aaj jaise hi mauka milega main Dadaji ko sab bata dunga

Purvi: Bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai Sachin,aur ab toh mere is Villa se jaane ka din bhi nazdik aa raha hai

Sachin: Nahi Purvi,tum yahan se kahin nahi jaogi ...main baat karne ki koshish karta hun...

And suddenly a maid came to them

"Hukum ,aap dono ko Rathore sahab andar kamre mein bula rahe hain,unhe aur Rai sahab ko kuchh zaroori baat karni hai "

Sachin: Accha thik hai tum jao

The maid went away

Sachin: Aisi kya zaroori baat karni hai Dadaji aur Rai sahab ko ?

Purvi: Chaloge tabhi toh pata chalega

Both of them went inside

* * *

**INSIDE THE VILLA**

Mr Rathore: Accha hua aap dono aa gaye Rai sahab aur hume kuchh zaroori baat karni thi Sachin aapse

Sachin: Kaisi zaroori baat Dadaji

Mr Rathore : Anukriti bete idhar aaiye ,Sachin aap bhi

Anukriti and Sachin went to him .Mr Rathore took both of their hands and placed Anukriti's hand in Sachin's hand

Mr Rathore: Beta humne aur Rai sahab ne ye taye kiya hai ki tumhari aur Anukriti ki bachpan ki dosti ko rishte mein badal diya jaaye,tum dono ki shaadi kar di jaaye

Anukriti smiled but Sachin's face turned pale

Mr Rai: Anu bete aap is rishte se raazi toh hain na ?

Anukriti: Jee Dad jaisa aap thik samjhe ,mujhe koi aitraaz nahi

Sachin: Par mujhe hai

Mr Rathore: Par bete aapko kya pareshani hai is rishte se

Sachin: Dadaji hum Anu ke dost hain,hum unse shaadi nahi kar sakte

Mr Rathore: Lekin kyun?Kyun nahi kar sakte

Sachin: Dadaji wo hum

Mr Rathore : Kya ?Bataiye ?Kya kami hai Anukriti mein ?

Sachin: Anukriti,mein koi kami nahi hai Dadaji bas baat ye hai ki hum inse shadi nahi kar sakte

Mr Rai: Rehne deejiye Rathore sahab agar Sachin ye shadi nahi karna chaahte toh koi zabardasti...

Mr Rathore: Nahi Rai sahab Sachin shadi karenge toh sirf Anukriti se,lekin agar ye nahi karna chaahte toh uski wajah bhi toh batayen hume

Sachin: Dadaji,hum aapko wajah batayenge lekin akele mein

Mr Rathore: Akele mein kyun,aap wajah batayenge toh yahan Rai sahab ke saamne ,humare aur unke bich transparency rehni chahiye

Sachin: Nahi Dadaji wo wajah behad Sanjida hai hum akele mein hi bata paayenge

Mr Rathore(louder voice): Thik hai toh fir humara faisla sun lijiye,wajah nahi batani toh mat bataiye lekin shadi aap Anukriti se hi karenge bas ,ye humara...

**And before he could say further he felt uneasy and was sweating badly,he felt a stroke in his heart**

Sachin: Dadaji!

Mr Rai: Rathore sahab

And both of them held him,while Purvi called for the ambulance

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL **

**AFTER A FEW HOURS **

**Doctor came out of the ICU **

Sachin: Doctor,Dadaji ab kaise hain ?

Doctor: ye unka pehla dil ka dohra tha isliye ab toh stable hain ,maine injection de diya hai ek do ghante mein unhe hosh aa jayega,lekin aapko unka khaas khayal rakhna hoga,is baat ka dhyan rakhein ki unhe kisi bhi tarah ka koi shock na mile,aisa hua toh unhe dusra aur phir lagatar teesra heart attack bhi aa sakta hai,isliye ab unka khaas khayal rakhna hoga aapko ,excuse me...

**Saying this he left from the place**

**Sachin was in a fix He didn't knew what to do...**

**He came up to Purvi**

Purvi : Sachin

She kept her hand on his held her hands and sat down on the bench

Sachin: Purvi ,hum ,hum ye sab kyun kar rahe they ?

Purvi: Kya matlab ?

Sachin: Matlab tum mujhe Sachin Singh Rathore banake kyun leke gqyi thi ?Sirf isliye na ki unki jaan ko khatra tha aur saath hi saath unke shaahi tijori ko lekin agar wo hi nahi honge toh humare aisa karne se kya fayda hoga?

Purvi: Saaf Saaf kaho Sachin ki tum kehna kya chaahte ho ?

Sachin: Rathore sahab ki zindagi ko khatre mein daalke main unse sach nahi bol sakta Purvi...Purvi ye sab ekdam se faisla lena mere liye bhi bahot mushkil hai lekin unki jaan bachaane ke liye ...

**Purvi understood what he meant to say ,she immediately dropped his hand ,stood up ,and turned,she was crying**

**Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder**

Sachin: Is waqt main unki baat maan leta hun,Jab tak wo thik nahi ho jaate shadi ko kisi tarah taalte rahunga aur jab wo...

She turned towards him,he saw her in tears,he too was not feeling good and he hugged didn't needed to speak ,silence said so many words...

**AFTER. 2 HOURS **

**Mr Rathore was back to conscious... Sachin went to his room and held his hand **

Sachin: Dadaji,aap chahte hain na ki meri aur Anukriti ki shadi ho,toh thik hai,waisa hi hoga,bas aap apna khayal rakhiye

Mr Rathore smiled and kept his hand on his forehead

* * *

**FEW DAYS AFTER **

**It was the day of Sachin and Anukriti's engagement.. Sachin was getting ready for it .Purvi entered his room **

**Sachin was in front of the mirror..Purvi walked up to him and took the suit ****that was beside him ,she made him wear it,She took out the deodorant and sprayed it on him ,while doing so both of them got tears in their eyes ...She wiped her tears and was about to leave when Sachin held her hand from behind ,he noticed the suitcase outside the room **

Sachin: Ruk jao Purvi

Purvi: Main tumhe kisi aur ka hote huye nahi dekh sakti Sachin...kabhi nahi...

**And she started walking but Sachin pulled her hand towards himself and made her face himself and cubbed her face**

Sachin: Main sirf tumhara hun Purvi sirf tumhara

**Sachin hugged her and she also clutched him tightly ...She was crying on he also couldn't control his tears**

**_Paas aaye Duriyan phir bhi kam na hui _**

**_Ek adhuri si humari kahani rahi _**

**_Aasma ko zameen ye zaroori nahi _**

**_Jaan le jaan le _**

**_Ishq saccha wahi jisko milti nahi manzilen manzilen_**

**_Rang they noor tha jab kareeb tu tha _**

**_Ik jannat sa tha ye jahan_**

**_Waqt ki ret pe kucch mere naam sa _**

**_Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahan _**

**_Hamari Adhuri Kahani _**

**_Humari Adhuri Kahani _**

**They suddenly seperated and wiped their tears when they heard someone's footsteps...**

Mr Rathore: Bete hall mein sab aapka intezaar kar rahe hain,aapko ek nazar dekhne ka man kiya isliye khud chale aaye

And his eyes fell on the suitcase

Mr Rathore: Ye suitcase ?

Purvi: Ye humara hai Rathore sahab

Mr Rathore: Aap kahin jaa rahi hain Purvi ji ?

Purvi: Jee haan main wapas apne ghar laut rahi hun,ab is Villa ka mehman banke toh nahi reh sakti na humesha

Mr Rathore:Toh iska matlab aap engagement attend nahi karengi ...nahi nahi ye bilkul nahi hoga...

Purvi: Rathore sahab bahit zaroori kaam hai mujhe jana hi hoga

Mr Rathore: Nahi bilkul nahi,ring ceremony tak aap kahin nahi jaayengi

Purvi: Lekin Rathore sahab..

Mr Rathore: Bas ek baar keh diya na humne,aur badon ka kaha nahi taalte...chaliye aap dono hall mein

And he took Sachin's hand and took both of them along with him to the hall

* * *

**IN THE HALL**

**All guest were already present,It was time for the ring ceremony...Anukriti came before everyone,Sachin and Purvi were told to exchange rings ...Purvi saw all this from a distance **

**Sachin extended his hand and Anukriti slid the ring in Sachin's hand ,Sachin took the ring and was about to slide it in Anukriti's hand but looked at Purvi,but before he could do anything,the ring dropped and it went to where Purvi was standing ,he went to her ,Purvi picked up the ring and gave it to Sachin ,she was already in tears,she closed her eyes and gave the ring to Sachin ,tears fell by her eyes,Sachin was in such a worse condition that he couldn't even wipe those tears ,She turned and started walking ,while Sachin was left there ...She was stepping towards the door of the hall ,she didn't wanted to stop...but**

"Ruko" she was stopped by a voice...

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed**

* * *

"Ruko"

and she was stopped by a voice she turned to see who it was

Purvi:Mr Shekhawat...

Mr Shekhawat: Haan main

Purvi: Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain

Mr Shekhawat: Ye sawal toh mujhe tumse karna chahiye tum yahan ?Aur Sachin ye sab kya ho raha hai ye tum kya kar rahe ho

Purvi: Dekhiye Mr Shekhawat ye inka ghar hai aap inke neeji maamlo se door rahiye

Mr Shekhawat : Tum chup raho Purvi...

Mr Rathore : Main samajh nahi paa raha hun ye sab kya ho raha hai aur Shekhawat sahab ye sab kya ho raha hai,aur aap Purvi ji ko kaise jaante hain

Mr Shekhawat: Durbhagyawash main inka pita hun aur isi haq se main ye janna chahta hun ki Mr Rathore aap ye kya kar rahe hain Sachin ki shadi karwa rahe hain

Purvi: Mr Shekhawat,aap ye sab sawal karne ka koi haq nahi rakhte

Mr Shekhawat : Tum chup ho jao Purvi tum maano ya na maano main hi tumhara pita hun samjhi tum,aur tumhari zindagi se related koi bhi sawal kar sakta hun main

Mr Rathore: Main samjha nahi...Sachin ki shadi ka aapki beti se kya rishta ?

Mr Shekhawat: Meri beti se rishta nahi toh aur kis se hoga ye kaisa sawal hai Mr Rathore sab kuchh jaante huye bhi aap apne bete ki shadi karwana chahte hain

Mr Rathore: Ji main sach me anjaan hun is baat se aap kahiye saaf saaf jo kehna chaahte hain

Mr Shekhawat: Aap ye sawal apne bete se kyun nahi karte,kyun nahi puchhte ki unka aur meri beti ka kya rishta hai

Purvi looks at Sachin and signals him in no...

Mr Rathore: Kis rishte ki baat kar rahe hain Shekhawat Sahab, Sachin

Sachin again looks at Purvi ,and Purvi signals him saying not to reveal the truth

Sachin: Jee ye aap kya keh rahe hain Shekhawat sahab ,Dadaji mere aur Purvi ji ke bich ...(hardly) insaniyat aur dosti ke alawa koi rishta nahi hai

Mr Shekhawat: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain Sachin ji us din aap meri beti ke ghar par they aur aap ne khud is baat ko apnaya tha ki aap uske pati hain aur mujhe waada bhi kiya tha ki aap meri beti ko humesha khush rakhenge

Sachin: Aap se koi galati ho rahi hai Shekhawat sahab main bhala aisa kyun kahunga ki main Purvi ji ka pati hun Purvi ji aap kuchh kyun nahi kehti

Purvi was silent as she could neither speak truth nor a word came from her lips as her heart was filled and if she would speak she would break down

Mr Shekhawat: Purvi ye sab kya hai?Us din jab maine tumse puchha tha toh tumne mujhe bhi yahi bataya tha,bataya tha ya nahi

Purvi(hardly): Kis din Mr Shekhawat?

Mr Shekhawat: Samajh gaya samjh gaya main,is aadmi ne tumhe dhokha diya hai?Hai na bete aur isiliye tu kuchh bol nahi paa rahi hai,main jaanta hun tujhe bachpan se,apne dard ko chhupana teri aadat hai hai na ?Maine socha tha ki tune kisi insaan ko chhuna hai toh wo heera hoga heera lekin main galat tha,jo insaan tujhe sabke saamne apnane se inkaar kare wo kaise heera ho sakta hai,arey wo toh tere pairon ki dhool ke barabar bhi nahi hai,aise insaan kisi ke apne nahi hote,dhokebaaz ehsaan faramosh

Purvi couldn't hear further she kept her both hands on her ears tears split through her eyes

Purvi: Bas keejiye! Bas keejiye Mr Shekhawat Bas keejiye,main ek shabd bhi Sachin ke khilaaf nahi sunungi

Mr Shekhawat: Lekin beta usne tujhe dhokha diya hai...

Purvi: Nahi diya hai unhone mujhe dhokha bilkul nahi diya hai .Aur dhokhe ki baat aapke muh se acchi nahi lagti Mr Shekhawat... jo insaan apna bhara pura parivar chhod de apni beti ko chhod de uske muh se dhokhe ki baatein acchi nahi lagti

Mr Shekhawat: Main jaanta hun,ki maine galat kiya hai aur uski saxa ab tak bhugat raha hun bete lekin main nahi chahta ki jo maine kiya tha Sadhna ke saath wo tere saath ho isliye beta agar is aadmi ne tujhe

Purvi: Please Main haath jodti hun aapke aage baar baar Sachin ko dhokebaaz kehke mere dil ko chhot mat deejiye .Sachin ne na mujhe dhokha diya hai na wo mujhe dhokha de sakte hain,aap yahi jaanna chaahte hain na ki mera aur Sachin ka rishta kya hai, Toh Shekhawat sahab mere aur Sachin ka rishta kya hai,aur kitna ahem hai ye aap nahi samajh sakte,hum dono ek dusre ke liye kya maine rakhte hain ye aap nahi samajh paayenge ,Sachin kya hain mere liye ye aap nahi jaan paayenge,unki wajah se maine zindagi ko pehchana hai,unki wajah se ye jaana hai ki jeena kise kehte hain ,warna aap jis haal me mujhe chhod gaye they Mr Shekhawat us haalat me toh maine sirf itna seekha tha ki saanse lena kise kehte hain,lekin un saanson mein jaan Sachin ne bhari hai Mr Shekhawat aap mere aur Sachin ke rishte ki gehrai nahi samajh paayenge isliye please jo ho raha hai hone deejiye aur hume apne Haal par chhod deejiye aur chale jaiye yahan se

Mr Shekhawat: Leken bete

Purvi: Please Mr Shekhawat(and she joins her palms )

Mr Shekhawat didn't speak anything and left from there

Purvi turned to Sachin ,Mr Rathore and joined her palms

Purvi: Mr Shekhawat ki taraf se jo takleef hui uske liye main aap sab se maafi maangti hun

and she turned and again started moving when

Sachin: Rukiye !

She stopped

Sachin: I am sorry Purvi ab aur jhooth nahi bol paunga main...

Purvi: Nahi Sachin please

Sachin(to Mr Rathore): Dadaji,I am sorry lekin Jo Mr Shekhawat ne abhi abhi kaha wo bilkul sach hai,aur iska saboot toh Purvi ki aankho se chhalakte huye moti hi keh rahe honge aap se ,Dadaji Purvi humari Patni hain,aur ye baat hum aap se kehna chaahte they par Purvi ne hume mana kiya tha ,aapki sehat ko dekhkar unhone hume aapko ye sach batane se mana kar diya tha,lekin(to Purvi) ab Purvi main tumhe sabke saamne apnana chaahta hun

Mr Rathore: Ye sab kya hai Sachin ?

Sachin: Sach hai Dadaji

He held Purvi's hand and took her along with him to the small temple in the house

Sachin: Purvi,aaj saari duniya ke saamne main ye kehna chahta hun ki tum meri ho...TUM MERI HO

He took some Vermilion in his hand and Purvi closed in her eyes

**_"_Tadeva lagnam, sudinam Tadeva**

**Thara balam, Chandra balam Tadeva**  
**Vidya balam, daiva balam Tadeva**  
**Lakshmipathengri yugam smaraami"**

he filled Vermilion in her hairs,tears rolled by her eyes,he wiped her tears and he hugged her

_**"Badle raaste jharne aur nadi badli deep ki tim tim**_

_**Chhede zindagi dhun koi nayi badli barkha ki rimjhim **_

_**Badlengi rituyen ada par main rahungi sada **_

_**Isi tarah teri bahoon mein baahein daalke har lamha har pal"**_

They seperated and Sachin went to Mr Rathore...and bent before him but he stepped backwards

Sachin: Dadaji!

Dadaji: Aapne bhale hi sari duniya ke saamne inhe apni patni maan liya ho lekin hum inhe is ghar ki bahu nahi maan sakte isliye nahi ki inhe humne nahi chuna balki isliye ki aap ne humse jhooth bola hai ye is ghar mein nahi rukengi

Sachin: Dadaji hum jaante hain ki hum aapke gunehgaar hain lekin fir bhi yahi sach hai aur agar aap hume saza dena chahte hain toh thik hai Purvi ke saath saath hum bhi is ghar ko chhod kar chale jayenge...Chaliye Purvi

Purvi: Par Sachin..

Sachin assures her

Mr Rathore: Thik hai aap jaisa thik samjhe

Sachin took her hand and they moved out of the villa

* * *

**IN PURVI' S HOUSE **

Purvi: Ye aap ne kya kiya Sachin aap jaante hain ki humara ya hum me se kisi ek ka Mr Rathore ke sath rehna kitna zaruri tha

Sachin: Purvi main jaanta hun ki ye bahot zaruri tha lekin fir bhi main aur jhoot nahi bol sakta tha,aap ko aur taklif nahi de sakta tha,aap already itni taklif sehen kar chuki hain ab aur nahi

Purvi: Lekin ?

Sachin: Shhh!...shaant ho jao aur bas is lamhe ko jiyo jo tumhare saamne hai aur rahi baat Mr Rathore ki toh ye mera vishwas hai ki unhe kuchh nahi hoga

Purvi : Lekin ab bhi

Sachin: Purvi main tumhe tumhari duty karne se rok nahi raha lekin fir bhi Purvi ab usey karne ka tarika badalna padega

Purvi :Mujhe bahot darr lag raha hai

Sachin: Purvi abhi bas itna socho ki hum dono eksaath hain,is se accha sach kuchh bhi nahi hmm...shant ho jao aur so jao...

He hugged her and started moving outside but Purvi held his hand

Sachin turned

Sachin: Saat phere lene ke baad puri tarah se tum meri aur main tumhara ho jaunga fir jitna marzi ruk jaunga tumhare saath

Purvi smiled and nodes her head

Sachin left the room

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Purvi got up and she saw something on the side table and a note along with it **

"Purvi ji isey pehenke bahar aa jaiye aapka Dulha aapko taiyyar milega "

Purvi opened the box on the side table it contained a red saari,a dozen of green bangles,and a pair of toe rings, a pack of bindi ...she found another note inside the box

"Sorry madam ji woh kya hai na ye mechanic Sachin sirf itna hi de sakta hai aapko haan agar aap kuchh apne man se pehenna chaahen toh pehenke aa jaiye..."

Purvi smiled

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Purvi went outside as she stepped outside ,Sachin just stared at her and he couldnt take off his eyes from her,she was simply dressed in a red sari with a bindi on her forhead along with the bangles ...**

**She came near him and stood beside him .Sachin placed both his hands on her shoulder **

Purvi: Chalen ?

Sachin:Tumhe pata hai tum aaj kaisi lag rahi ho ?

Purvi: Kaisi?

Sachin: Aao batata hun

And they went to her room and he opened the drawer and took out a frame

Sachin: Bilkul inki tarah

It was a picture of Purvi's mother

Purvi: Maa

Sachin: Haan,Maa,Purvi tumhari maa bilkul tumhari tarah khoobsurat thi tum,bilkul apni mas ki chhavi ho

Purvi: Meri maa shuru se hi aisi thi humesha simple sober rehne ki aadat thi unhe,Papa...mera matlab Mr Shekhawat unhe tarah tarah ke gehne laakar de dete they fir bhi maa

And she was in tears when she remembered her mother...Sachin wipes her tears

Sachin: Hey ! Aaj ke baad main tumhari aankhon mein aansu nahi dekhna chahta Purvi,because aye Purvi I hate tears re

And Purvi smiled

Sachin: Toh mandir mein chalen kanya kyunki muhurt bita jaa raha hai

Purvi: Haan

* * *

**IN THE TEMPLE **

**Sachvi exchanged their woes and were married by all forms of rituals ...**

**After the marriage**

Purvi: Ab jaakar mera shringaar pura hua hai Sachin

Sachin smiled and they hugged each other but Purvi was thinking something...

Sachin: Kya soch rahi ho ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi

Sachin: Oh toh fir Mr Rathore humse zyada important ho gaye ?

Purvi: Tumhe kaise pata

Sachin: Direct connection hai aapka aur mera aap kya kab soch rahi hain hume pata chal jata hai

Purvi: Haan,kya karun baar baar wahi baat

Sachin: Don't worry maine kuchh socha hai

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Mr Rathore ne bhale hi tumhe apni bahu na maana ho lekin agar unhe ye pata chal jaaye kisi tarah ki tumhari kokh mein unke khaandaan ka waris pal raha hai toh usey toh wo apnayenge hi na

Purvi: Matlab?

Sachin: Matlab hume wahi natak fir karna hoga jo humne tumhare dost nakul ke aage kiya tha bas kisi tarah ye khabar un tak pahonchni chahiye ki wo dada se pardada banne wale hain fir dekho kamaal

Purvi: Tumhe lagta hai ye kaam karega

Sachin: Bilkul karega...

Purvi: Thik hai kal main un tak is khabar pahonchati hun

Sachin: Waise Purvi main soch raha tha ki humein baar baar ye bacche ka natak karna padta hai toh us se accha hoga ki hum sach me...

Purvi: Sachin!...

Sachin: Accha baba mazak kar raha tha


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thank you for reviewing and here is the next chapter**

* * *

**IN RATHORE VILLA **

**The postman had delivered a letter to the servant and he took it Mr Rathore**

Servant: Rathore sahab

Mr Rathore: Bolo

Servant: Sahab ye koi chitthi hai Purvi ji ke naam ki

Mr Rathore: Purvi ki hai toh tumne kyun li

Servant: Toh kya karta sahab

Mr Rathore : Lao do hum pahoncha denge

**Servant gives him the letter and he went away**

**Mr Rathore reads opens it,it was a report**

Mr Rathore: Report kis chiz ki report hai ...hum bhi dekhein

And he was shocked to see it

Mr Rathore: Iska matlab Purvi Maa banne wali hai

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was in her home when someone knocked the door she was about to open it when Sachin hugged her from behind **

Purvi: Sachin kya kar rahe ho chhodo mujhe

Sachin: Aaj Sunday hai aapke aur mere bich koi nahi aayega

Purvi: Sachin please...

Sachin: Kya ...mat kholo darwaza aaj sirf tum aur main,kal humari shadi hui aur shadi ke turant baad madam duty pe chali gayi

Purvi: Toh aur kya karu ab darwaza kholne do koi darwaaze pe khada hoga bichara

Sachin : Toh kya ?Maine kaha na aaj humare bich koi nahi toh koi nahi

Purvi: Accha ji

Sachin: Haan ji

**And she opened the door and Sachin hugged her and they were shocked to see the person at the door**

Purvi: Dadaji

Sachin moved backwards

Purvi: Please andar aaiye please

And Mr Rathore stepped inside

Sachin: Dadaji aap yahan

Mr Rathore : Haan hum yahan apni galati sudhaarne aaye hain

Sachin: Kaisi galati Dadaji

Mr Rathore: Hum yahan apne bete aur bahu ko ghar lene aaye hain,chalo bahu ghar chalo

Purvi: Ghar ?

Mr Rathore: Haan apne sasural chalo bahu wahi tumhara asli ghar hai

Purvi smiled but

Sachin: Ek minute Dadaji ye achanak aapko kya ho gaya kal tak aap jis ladki ko apnana nahi chaah rahe they yaha tak ki apne bete tak ko aapne ghar se bahar jaane se roka nahi tha aaj aap usi bahu ko apnane aaye hain

Mr Rathore: Haan Sachin jab tum dono is ghar ko chhod ke chale gaye toh hume ye ehsaas hua ki jis bete ko dhundhne mein humne itni mehnat ki ,tab hume wo beta apni is bahu ki wajah se mila tab humne ye sochke apne bete ko thodi apnaya tha ki wo kaisa hoga ho sakta tha ki tum ek sadak pe rehne waale bhikhari ki god mein pale hote toh kya hum tumhe nahi apnaate ?Agar tumhari zindagi ka koi hissa hai toh ab hum tumhe kaise nahi apnaye...isliye apni bhool ko hum sweekar karte hain hume maaf kar do beta

Purvi: Dadaji! Aisa mat keejiye ,aap mujhse maafi mat maangiye hum chalenge aapke saath

And both of them agree to return to RATHORE VILLA

* * *

**IN RATHORE VILLA**

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Sachin held Purvi's hand and made her sit on the bed **

Purvi : Kya baat hai Sachin

Sachin: Purvi...ye baat tumhare aur mere bich ki baat hai tum jaanti ho ki main anpadh hun...aur main jaanta hun ki main tumhare kaabil nahi hun...

Purvi: Ye tum baar baar aisi baatein karke mera dil kyun dukhaate ho tum jaise bhi ho main tumse pyaar karti hun...is baat se mujhe farak nahi padta ki tum padhe likhe ho ya anpadh Tum mujhse beinteha mohabbat karte ho yahi kaafi hai ?

Sachin: Purvi meri puri baat suno ...Purvi mohabbat se man bharta hai pet nahi...hum jaante hain ki hum ek dusre se itna pyaar karte hain ki waqt aane par ek dusri ke liye jaan bhi dein dein lekin Purvi kya zindagi jeene ke liye sirf pyaar kaafi hota hai ?Nahi naa ?Zindagi mein jeene ke liye aur bhi chizen zaroori hain hain na?

Purvi nodded her head

Sachin: Purvi pehle mujhe is baat se koi farak nahi padta tha ki log kya kahenge ?Maan Samman is sab ka koi mehetva nahi tha meri zindagi mein kamata bhi khud ke liye tha aur jeeta bhi khud ke liye par ab aisa nahi hai Purvi...tum mere jeene ki iklauti wajah ban chuki ho...aur main laayak banna chaahta hun tumhare liye, tumhare saath ek bahot acchi zindagi guzaarna chaahta hun...

Purvi: Kisne kaha ki main tumhare saath khush nahi hun ya tum mere laayak nahi ho...is mission ke baad bheed mein main garv se sabke saamne keh sakti hun ki tum mere pati ho aur tum ek mechanic ho...I don't care

Sachin: But I do...tumhe farak nahi padta par mujhe padta hai,apne liye nahi tumhari liye...pehle farak nahi padta tha ki log kya kahenge lekin ab padta hai ki log tumhe kya kahenge... isliye main tumhare liye kuchh karna chahta hun...

Purvi: Iski zarurat nahi hai Sachin

Sachin: Zarurat hai humare liye humare aane waale future ke liye, main padhunga bakaida jo shiksha zaroori hoti hai wo puri karunga...aur ek nayi motors ka hall kholunga...

Purvi was in tears she immediately hugged him

_Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen _

_Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahin _

_Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen _

_Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahin _

_Meethi lagi, chakh ke dekhi abhi _

Mishri_ ki dali, zindagi ho chali _

_Jahan hain teri baahein mera sahil wahin _

_Tu bin bataye mujhe le chal kaheen _

_Jahan tu muskuraye meri manzil wahin_

They separated and he wiped her tears

Purvi: Lekin sirf us pregnancy report ko padh ke Mr Rathore mujhe is ghar mein le aaye...kya matlab samjhu iska main

Sachin: Matlab saaf hai Purvi ki agar main unka asli pota bhi hota tab bhi unhe is baat ki fikar nahi hai ki main unka pota hun unko sirf apni jaaydad aur uske waaris se matlab hai

Purvi: Nahi Sachin ho sakta hai ki unhe sach mein tumhari kami khall rahi ho

Sachin: Nahi Purvi unhe matlab hai toh sirf apni dhan daulat se na mujhse na tumse,accha hai ki unka mera asli mein koi rishta nahi,warna mujhe bahot khatakta ye sab...

Purvi: Aisa nahi hai tum galat soch rahe ho

**And she got a got up to attend it and left the room**

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi was passing by the corridor but her earing fell and she stopped in front of the Mr Rathore's room to pick it up but she heard something and ...**

Mr Rai: Rathore sahab aapne itni aasani se Purvi ko apne ghar mein kaise le aaye

Rathore: Rai sahab...lana toh hum bhi nahi chaahte they us ladki ko par Rai sahab us ladki ki kokh mein Rathore parivar ka ansh pal raha hai,Rathore khandaan ka waaris hai ek baar wo us waaris ko janam de de fir usey Sachin ke zindagi se aur is ghar se kaise nikaalna hai ye hum acchi tarah se jaante aapki beti Anukriti aur Sachin... dono eksaath ho jayenge

**Purvi heard all this and she broke into tears she ran towards her room and Sachin stopped her as he had already seen her crying**

Sachin: Kya hua

Purvi:Kuchh nahi

Sachin: Aur ye jo rim jhim moti gir rahe hain aankhon se wo

Purvi: Sachin ye mission khatam hote hi hum unhe sab sach bata denge

Sachin: Maine kaha tha na,na unhe apne pote ki fikar hai na kisi aur ki,aap apne ye aansu kyun baha rahi hain jab aap jaanti hain ki humara is ghar se koi riahta hai hi nahi toh...Chalo kamre mein chalo

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Purvi stepped inside the kitchen and the maid was surprised**

Maid : Arey chhoti malkin aap

Purvi: Humari saas toh hain nahi Amma tum meri chauka puja nahi karwaogi

Maid: Chhoti malkin bilkul...aapki iccha hai toh zaroor karenge...

**And Purvi cooked 'gaajar halwa' she wanted to cook it for Sachin**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**During Dinner Purvi had the bowl of halwa**

Mr Rathore: Arey Purvi aap ye kya kar rahi hain...naukar

Maid: Hukum chhoti malkin ne aaj chauka puja ki thi ,pehli baar unhone ghar mein kuchh banaya hai,chhoti malkin ne halwa

Mr Rathore: Accha tab toh hum toh jee bhar ke khayenge bhayi..

Purvi served ot to all and then to Sachin

Mr Rathore: Purvi bete aapna toh bahot accha halwa banaya hai ye lijiye apna neg(giving her some money)

Anukriti: Sachin,tum kuchh nahi doge Purvi ko arey pehli baar is ghar me kuchh banaya hai usne tumhare liye...I mean sabke liye

Sachin: Purvi ji aapka taufa...filhaal toh kuchh nahi hai par taufa hum denge zaroor

Purvi blushes and smiles

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Purvi was arranging something in the room When Sachin came and hugged her from behind **

Purvi: Sachin ye tum kya kar rahe ho? Har kahin tum...

Sachin: Har kahin kya ye toh kamra hai aur humara hai yahan kaun aayega

Purvi: Aur nichey wo sab kya tha ...

Sachin: Arey wo toh kuchh nahi tha aapke haathon ka halwa chakh ke mujhe ye lag raha tha ki main uthun aur tumhara haath choom lun

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Kya Sachin...waise madam main toh tumhe tumhara taufa dena chahta hun

**Purvi turned and smiled and then extended her hand**

Purvi: Lao do taufa

Sachin: Wahi toh dena chahta hun par tum toh door bhaag rahi ho ,kal bhi tumne wahi kiya Shadi ki pehli raat case solve karne jaane wali tum pehli dulhan ho

Purvi blushed and turned ..Sachin hugged her from the back

Sachin(whispering in her ears ): Taufa lene ke liye taiyyar ho ?

**And Purvi's heart was beating faster,her pulses grew stronger,she was taking deep breaths ,Sachin held her hand and she hugged him.**

_Meri adhoori kahaani_  
_Lo daastaan bann gayi_  
_Ho Tune chhuaa aaj aise_  
_Main kya se kya ban gaya_

**He moved his hand on her back and she shivered on his touch,he removed earings and moved his hands in her hairs,he opened the necklace she wore ,His hand was on her back and she closed her eyes**

_Sehme huey sapne mere haule-haule angdaiyaan le rahe_  
_Thehre huey lamhe mere nayi-nayi gehraiyaan le rahe_

**His hand played with her bangles .He placed his lips on her neck**

_Zindagi ne pehni hai muskaan_  
_Karne lagi hai itna karam kyun na jaane_

**He was giving her deep kiss and she moved backwards...**

_Karvat lene lage hai armaan phir bhi hai_  
_Aankh num kyun naa jaane O Saiyyan..._

**He kissed her cheeks ,her forehead and finally locked her lips with his and they passionately kissed each othe**r

_Odhu teri kaaya_  
_Solah sigaar main saja loon_

**He picked her in his arms and layed her on the bed .He was kissing her deeply on her neck and back he kissed on her earlobes..**

_Sangam ki ye raina isme tyonhar main mana loon_

_Khushboo teri choo ke kastoori main ho jaaun_  
_Kitni pheeki thi main sindoori main ho jaaun_  
_Sur se zara behki huyi meri duniya thi badi be-suri_  
_Sur mein tere dhalne lagi_  
_Bani re piya main bani baansuri_

**He gave her a tight hug and continued showeing his love on her**

_Zindagi ne pehni hai muskaan_  
_Karne lagi hai itna karam kyun na jaane_

_Karvat lene lage hai armaan phir bhi hai_  
_Aankh num kyun naa jaane O Saiyyan..._

**He noticed the tears in her eyes and wiped them off and they spent yheir night in each other's arms**

_Mere aasmaan se jo hamesha gumshuda thay_  
_Chaand taare tune garrdishon ki lay badal di_  
_Laut aaye aaj saare..._

_O Saiyyan._..


	10. Chapter 10

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sachin woke up from his sleep he expected his lovely wife in his arms but she was not there .He searched in the entire room but she was nowhere .He searched each and every room he could possibly find her but he couldn't find her anywhere...**

**Mr Rathore noticed him to be worried **

Mr Rathore : Sachin bete pareshan lag rahe ho kya baat hai ?

Sachin: Dadaji aapne Purvi ko dekha?

Mr Rathore: Nahi beta humne toh bahu ko kahin nahi dekha

Sachin: Pata nahi Dadaji bina bataye na jaane subah subah kahan chali gayi hain...

Mr Rathore : Hume bhi samajh nahi aata ki bahurani is haalat mein kahan jaa sakti hain,aap fikar mat keejiye hum ghar ke naukron se puchhwate hain ho sakta hai kisine unhe kahin jaate huye dekha ho

Mr Rai calls all the servants

Mr Rai: Aap sab me se kisine bahurani ko ghar se jaate dekha ?

He asks all servant and a maid answers

Maid: Malik humne subah 5 baje ke karib chhoti malkin ko ghar ke bahar jaate dekha apni wardi mein thi malik

Mr Rathore: Kya?Wardi mein lekin wardi mein is haalat mein kya kar rahi thi wo...

Mr Rai: Ek minute Rathore sahab hume aapse akele mein kuchh baat karni hai

And Mr Rai took Mr Rathore along with him

Mr Rai: Rathore sahab ab aap kya karenge ab hum bahurani ko is ghar kaise bahar nikalne...

But he was interrupted by someone

"Uski Zarurat nahi padegi Rai sahab "

All turned and saw Purvi standing in her uniform

Mr Rai: Leejiye aa gayi aapki bahu rani

Purvi: Rai sahab main toh aa gayi lekin aapka is ghar se apne naye ghar mein jaane ka waqt aa gaya hai

Mr Rai: Jee main kuchh samjha nahi

Purvi : Wo kya hai na Rai sahab aapki itne saalon ki mehnat ko dekhte huye sarkar ne faisla kiya hai ki aapko sarkari ghar diya jaaye

Mr Rai : Mujhe sarkari ghar

Purvi: Jee aur wo sarkari ghar hoga jail...Officer le jaiye inhe aur daal dijiye hawalat mein

Mr Rathore: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho bahu hosh mein toh ho ?

Purvi:Bilkul hosh mein hun Mr Rathore ,inke khilaaf mujhe thos saboot mile hain,jab se is ghar mein hun Mr Rathore aapki jo itni mehnat se kamai hui jaaydaad aur zameen hai wo ye 2 pal mein aapse lootne ki planning kar rahe they aur tabse main inke khilaaf saboot ikkathe kar rahi hun ye dekhiye (showing the evidences to him) aur yahi nahi inki toh aapko maarne tak ki planning thi...

Mr Rathore : Itna bada dhokha... humne tumpe bharosa karke bahot badi galti ki aur ab hum kisi pe kabhi bharosa nahi kar paayenge...

Purvi: Ab apni kartoot apne muh se bakoge ya

Mr Rai: Ye sach hai ki main aapki saari property aur assets apne naam karna chahta tha...par Rathore sahab ek binti hai aapse meri beti Anukriti bilkul masoom hai wo is baare mein kuchh nahi janti mere kiye ki saza aap usey mat deejiyega

Mr Rathore: Tum bhale hi dhokhebaj ho,makkar ho,Rai lekin main apni zubaan ka pakka hun,tumhare kiye ki saza main tumhari beti ko nahi dunga usne humare karobaar ko unchai pe laane ke liye zameen aasman ek kar diye isliye usey kuchh nahi kiya jayega..

Purvi: Officer take him away

Officer took Mr Rai from the place

Mr Rathore: Main kin shabdon mein tumhara shukriya ada karun bahu tumne na sirf meri jaaydaad meri itni saalon ki mehnat barbaad hone se bachai balki meri jaan bhi bachaai hai

Purvi: Ye toh mera farz tha mr Rathore

Mr Rathore : Ye Mr Rathore kya hai bahu dadaji kahiye

Purvi: Dadaji kehne ka na haq na main rakhti hun,aur bahu kehne ka haq aapne toh haasil karke bhi kho diya

Mr Rathore: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho bahu

Purvi: Bahu nahi "Purvi " kahiye mujhe Mr Rathore

Mr Rathore: Main samjha nahi

Purvi: Thik kaha hai maine,na main is ghar ki bahu thi aur na hi Sachin aapke pote,aapki jaan bachane ke liye mujhe Sachin ka saath leke aapki madat karni thi

Mr Rathore: matlab ye sab

Purvi: Ye sab ek naatak tha maaf kijiye majburi mein mujhe ye sab karna pada

Mr Rathore: Matlab tum dono ne milke mujhe itna bada dhoka diya isi waqt nikal jao dono is ghar se

Purvi: Hum bhi yahan sirf tab tak they jab tak ki aapka gunehgaar pakda nahi jata...aur main toh khush hun ki sach mein Sachin is ghar ka khoon nahin ,agar hote mujhe afsos hota unpe aur khud pe ki aise khudgarz insaan ka khoon hain wo jinhe sirf aur sirf apni property se matlab hai,aur tab agar main garbhavati hoti toh khud ko sab se badnaseeb samjhti kyunki main us insaan ki bahu hoti jise na apne pote ki fikar hai na bahu ki usey toh sirf apne ghar ke waris se matlab hai...

Mr Rathore's expression changed

Purvi: Chaunk gaye aap ? Maine aapki aur Rai ki sab baatein sun li thi Rathore sahab...khushnaseeb hain Sachin ki wo kisi bade ghar ki aulad nahi agar hote toh na jaane unke saath kya hota

Sachin: Tum bilkul thik keh rahi ho Purvi main humesha sochta tha ki main sadkon pe kyun paida hua,kyun main itna badnaseeb hun par main galat tha ,aaj mujhe pata chala ki main khud kitna khushnaseeb hun kyunki agar bade gharon ki deewar itni khokli hoti hain,toh us se toh mazboot baans ki chhat hi sahi...aapke saza yahi hai Mr Rathore ki aap isi tarah bina apne parivaar ke rahein isliye shayad bhagwan ne aapko aapka pota nahi lautaya...

She came upto Sachin

Purvi: Chaliye Sachin

Sachin held her hand and they moved ...

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER **

**In Purvi's home **

**Purvi got up and she was worried as she didnt find Sachin next to her...**

Purvi : Sachin...Sachin...kahan hain aap ?Sachin...

She searched him in the room but he wasn't there .She stepped towards the kitchen but she couldn't even see him there ...but she found letter

"Dhoop nikalti hai jahan se,Chandni khilti hai jahan pe bhawre gungunate hain jahan pe kadam wahan bhi rakho toh sahi..."

Purvi: Iska kya matlab hai ?...Garden...

And she moved to the garden area ...and she was surprised to see a number of roses in the garden...roses of every kind and color..she smiled and ran to the middle of the garden,she was very happy and suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist she she looked back and saw Sachin looking at her

Sachin: Happy Birthday patni ji

And she hugged him and kissed on her cubbed her face

Sachin: Khush ho ?

Purvi: Bahot zyada

And she again hugged him

Sachin: Purvi aaj ka din main tumhare liye bahot khaas banana chahta hun isliye aaj ke din tum koi kaam nahi karoge

Purvi: Kaam toh karna padega na Sachin warna kaam kaise hoga ?

Sachin: Aapke pati dev aapke saamne haazir hain bataiye kya hukum hai mere aaka aaj aapki saari khwahishein aapka ye jinn puri karega

Purvi: Sach

Sachin: Aapki kasam

Purvi: Toh phir thik hai main chahti hun ki tum aaj pura din mere saath guzaro

Sachin: Aapke naam toh puri zindagi hi kar di hai ek din toh kya chiz hai

Purvi: Thik hai toh fir aaj aap vahi karenge jo hum aapse kahenge

Sachin: Jo hukum mere aaka

Purvi: Sachin!

And Sachin pulls her towards him by her waist she smiles and he kisses on her cheeks

Sachin: Taiyyar ho jao

And she nodes her head and they move inside

Purvi was inside the washroom and Sachin was waiting for he

Sachin: Purvi ...Purvi...kitni der

Purvi: Bas 2 minute

Sachin: Purvi ji agar aap itni der lagayengi toh aaj ka pura din aap sajti reh jayengi hum kahin bahar nahi jaa payengi

Purvi: Bas aa gayi

And she came to the hall wearing a beautiful pink suit and she was looking as the most gorgeous girl ever found in the world...Sachin was totally lost seeing her appearance

She came near Sachin

_Dam dara dam dara, chashm chashme nam_  
_Dam dara dam dara, chashm chashme nam_  
_Sun mere hum dum_  
_Hamesha ishq mein hi jeena_  
_(Dam dara)_

Purvi: Chalein ?

Sachin(still lost ): Itne khoobsurat nazare ke baad Ab kahin nahi yahin ruk jane ko jee chahta hai

Purvi(pulled him): Sachin tum bhi na...Chalo...

And they moved towards their destination...

They were in a garden...and were roaming by holding hands,they sat beside a tree but Purvi noticed Sachin lost in some thoughts

Purvi: Arey Kya soch rahe ho ?Kahan khoye huye ho ?

Sachin kissed her hand

Sachin: Soch raha hun ki aaj ka din gul-e-gulzaar ke liye khaas hai ya ye bana humare liye hi kuchh khaas hai

Purvi: Matlab

Sachin: Matlab ki ye ki taarif karun ya shukriya us ishwar ka jisne tumhe banaya,aur mere nasib mein likh diya

Purvi: Muqaddar sirf tumhara hi nahi mera bhi buland hai jo tumhe usne mere jholi mein bhar diya

And she hugged him and he looked and smiled at her

_Ay Hairat-e-Aashiqui jaga mat _

_Pairon se zameen,zameen laga mat _

Purvi too looked at him and put her arms around him

_Ay hairat-e aashiqui jaga mat _

_pairon se zameen zameen laga mat_

and they again got up and started roaming after sometime they were on the seaside

Purvi: Sachin... barf ka gola

Sachin: Barf ka gola tum khaogi ?

Purvi: Haan Kyun nahi kha sakti ?

Sachin: Nahi matlab maine tumhe kabhi aise street food khaate..dekha nahi so..matlab main toh ye sab khake bada hua hun tum...sure ho na

Purvi: Arey tumhe kya pata ye sab toh main bahot khaati thi infact tumhe pata hai jab main chhoti thi na toh Baba mujhey har ravivaar...

And she stopped speaking

Purvi: Tum thik keh rahe ho Sachin ye sab mujhe suit nahi karta

And she turned and was about to move when Sachin pulled her hand towards him

Sachin: Kaunsa flavor ?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin... thik

Sachin: Kaala khatta?

Purvi: Haan

Sachin(to the seller): 2 kaala khatta

Purvi: 2 nahi ek,ek kaafi hoga

Sachin smiled at her

Sachin: Ek...

And the seller gave it to him,they started having it Sachin accidentally bit Purvi's lips but Purvi blushed considering it to be his naught act

Purvi: Sachin,kahin bhi

And she left it and moved away

Sachin: Arey Purvi maine janbujhkar nahi kiya galati se

Purvi: Aisi galati tum hi kyun karte ho

Sachin: Arey sach me maine galati se

Purvi started walking ,her cheeks turned red blushing,and Sachin followed her

_Kyun urdu farsi bolte ho _

_Kyun urdu farsi bolte ho _

_Das kehte ho do tolte ho _

_Jhoothon ke shahenshah bolo na _

Sachin: Purvi suno na

But Purvi didn't turned ,Sachin held her and pulled her towards him

_Kabhi jhaanko meri aankhein_

_kabhi jhaanko meri aankhein _

_Sunaye ek daastaan jo hothon se kholo na _

and she hugged her

_Ay hairat-e-aashiqui jaga mat_

_Pairon se zameen ,zameen laga mat _

And they were again walking but suddenly someone called Purvi's name and Purvi turned ...she was surprised to see her school best friends Alisha and Aadya

Purvi: Alisha,Aadya i am surprised how were you I mean I am surprised to see you guys here so how are you

Alisha: Hum toh bahot acche hain Purvi lekin tumhe itne dino baad apne saamney dekhke we are feeling so happy

Aadya: Exactly!aur tune toh humse ikdam hi khud ko alag kar liya tha...baat hi nahi ho paayi

Alisha: But don't worry ab hum mil gaye hain na toh aaj dher saari baatein karenge

Aadya: Ya we won't leave you o.k

Purvi: O.k o.k lekin

Alisha: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi tu ye bata yahan kya kar rahi hai

Aadya: Wait a second Alisha tu kuchh bhool rahi hai aaj Purvi ka birthday hai right Purvi ?

Alisha: Oh yes how can i i guess tu apna birthday celebrate kar rahi hai right ?

Purvi: Haan...

Alisha: Akele toh aayi nahi hai i guess kiske saath aayi hai let me guess is it Nakul

Purvi: No you guys are wrong Sachin aaiye na wahan kyun khade hain

And Sachin stepped forward.

Purvi: Alisha,Aadya meet my husband Sachin,Sachin Aadya Alisha meri school ki sabse acchi friends...

Alisha(extended hand ): Hi Sachin!

But Sachin joined his palms

Sachin: Namaste !

Aadya: Ye kya baat hui Purvi teri shadi ho gayi aur tune hume bataya bhi nahi

Purvi: Sab kuchh itni jaldi mein hua kisi ko kuchh batane ka mauka hi nahi mila

Alisha: So Sachin what do you do

Sachin: I am a mechanic

Aadya: You mean mechanical engineer?

Sachin: No mechanic

Alisha: Ab samjhi Purvi ki tune hume kyun nahi bataya,after all tu ek IPS aur ye ek mamuli mechanic sharam ke karan kisi ko bula nahi payi hogi haina

Purvi: Aisa kuchh nahi hai Alisha, aur waise bhi mujhe bhala sharam kyun aani chahiye Sachin jo bhi kaam karte ho wo mere pati hai

Aadya: Rehne de Purvi hum samajh sakte hain ,aur shadi jaldbazi mein karne ka toh ek bahana hai,darasal kisi bhi acche ghar ki ladki ko sharam aayegi hi agar uska pati ek maamuli sa mechanic hai..

Alisha: mujhe ye samajh nahi aata Purvi ki tujh jaisi samjhdar ladki ek mechanic se shadi kaise kar sakti hai

Aadya: Zaroor iske pichey is aadmi ne hi kuchh kiya hoga

Alisha: You are right Aadya warna Purvi ek mechanic se shadi...kabhi nahi kar sakti

Purvi: shut up Alisha main teri baatein,infact bakwas itne der se sun rahi hun iska matlab ye nahi ki tu kuchh bhi bolte rahegi

Sachin: Purvi stop it let it be don't spoil your mood

Purvi: Nahi Sachin ji aapko farak pade na pade lekin koi bhi mere saamne aapki insult kare ye main bardasht nahi karungi...kya keh rahi thi tum dono ki Sachin ek mechanic hain aur mere pati hain is baat se mujhe sharam hai toh ek baat kaan khol ke sun lo ki ye tum logon ki bahot badi galatfahmi hai na mujhe inke mechanic hone se sharam kabhi thi na kabhi hogi aur gahi baat main cheekh cheekh ke sab ke saamne keh sakti hun aur mujhe inke mechanic hone se sharam kyun honi chahiye...sharam toh tum logon ko aana chahiye ki kisi ke kaam ke upar tum ek aadmi ko judge karti ho...aur tum hum dono ke rishte ka analysis kar rahi ho,arey jinke khud ke ghar sheeshe ke hon wo dusron ke ghar pe patthar nahi feka karte..

Sachin: Purvi please shant ho jao

Purvi: Nahi Sachin ji inhe inki betuki faltu baaton ka jawab toh milna hi chahiye,haan toh Alisha tumhara pehla pati Dinesh toh bahot kaam ka tha na MNC company me fir tumne usey divorce deke usi company ke CEO se shadi kyun kar li

Sachin: Purvi ...

Purvi: Aur Aadya tum,saal bhar me kam se kam 5 boyfriend toh tumhare ho hi jaate honge tumhare haina

Sachin: Purvi that's enough...

Purvi: No it is not ...samjhti kya ho tum dono..

Sachin(yelled): Purvi!...jao aur gaadi mein jaake baith jao

Purvi was a bit into tears and she immediately walked to the car and sat inside it

Sachin: I am sorry girls Purvi ne overreact kar diya

And Sachin left from there .He went to the car and saw Purvi already sitting in the car

Sachin sat at the Driver saw Purvi in tears .He wiped Purvi's tears and held her hand

Sachin: I am sorry main jaanta hun ki tum yahi soch rahi ho ki tumhari koi galti na hone par bhi maine tumhe kyun roka ...

Purvi: Aur kya sochu main ,koi bhi aapke saath badtamizi kare ye mujhe bardasht nahi aur aap

Sachin: Maine tumhe isliye roka Purvi kyunki unhone jo kuchh kaha tum bhi toh wahi kar rahi thi agar unhone mujhe insult kiya toh tum bhi toh unki tarah ban rahi thi aur meri Purvi,kisi ke uksaane par kisi aur ki tarah ban jaaye ye mujhe bilkul gawara nahi

Purvi looked at him and hugged him

_Do chaar maahin se lamho mein _

_Do chaar mahin se lamho mein _

_Umron ke hisab bhi hote hain _

Sachin: Purvi I am sorry

Purvi: Sorry toh mujhe kehna chahiye pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe aap ko koi kuchh bhi kahe ye mujhse sehen nahi hota

Sachin: Accha jo hua usey bhool jao hmm..

And he kissed on her forehead

_Jinhe dekha nahi kal tak _

_Jinhe dekha nahi kal tak kahin bhi _

_Ab toh woh chehre bolte hain _

and they drove back

_Ay Hairat-e-aashiqui jaga mat _

_pairon se zameen ,zameen laga mat _


End file.
